Snow Lake
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / " Karna bagaimanapun juga, takkan ada orang lain selain pemuda itu yang dapat menjadi bunga lilac dalam hidupnya... " / Gruvia - Slight side of Nalu. Mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yellow Carnation.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC, and typo(s)

Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rate: T

.

.

.

Snow Flake

~ Awal dari Penolakan.

.

.

.

Chapter I

Yellow Carnation

.

Pagi ini, jalan masih terlihat basah oleh air hujan. Helai demi helai daun menari-nari pelan sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan diri mereka diatas aspal yang kaku. Membiarkan diri mereka terinjak-injak oleh ramainya pejalan kaki yang sudah memenuhi kota sejak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

Seorang gadis tengah menyembunyikan lensanya dibalik kelopak mata pucat miliknya, membiarkan angin musim gugur di akhir bulan September itu menyapanya. Membelai lembut sebagian pipi mulusnya yang tak tertutup oleh syal biru muda yang ia gunakan.

" _Ohayou~!_" Sebuah panggilan lembut menembus masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Dibuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan, hingga kini ditatapnya seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

" Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian.

Ia masih terdiam, menatap gadis itu dalam.

" Tidak.." Suaranya terasa bergetar akibat syal yang menutupi sebagian mulutnya " Baru 15 menit.." Lanjutnya jujur.

" _Arra~_ berarti sudah lama!" Gadis dihadapannya sedikit terkejut. Kini dilihatnya gadis itu tengah mengempaskan tubuh langsingnya di atas bangku halte yang masih kosong, tepat di sebelahnya.

Ia kembali terdiam, dilihatnya gadis bermata caramel yang ada disebelahnya kini tengah menghembuskan nafas.

Ia membuka sedikit bibirnya, hendak bertanya namun ragu menghampiri benaknya. Ditutupnya kembali kedua bibir ranum miliknya, kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang terlihat kelewat pucat. Perlahan, dialihkannya kembali pandangannya ke jalan raya yang berada tepat di depan mereka.

" Menyebalkan! " Si gadis caramel mendadak mengeluh " Kalau kau tanya kenapa aku terlambat... Adalah karna Natsu-"

_' Bertengkar dengan..'_

" Bertengkar dengan-"

_' Gray-sama..'_

" Gray!"

'_ Hanya karna masalah kecil..'_

" Hanya karna masalah kecil! Demi tuhan!"

_' Ah~ aku lupa bagian yang itu.'_ benaknya.

" Kenapa lagi? " Tanyanya basa-basi. Setidaknya gadis itu telah menjawab pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lontarkan.

" Seperti biasa, Natsu tidak sengaja menyenggol lengan Gray... Lalu Gray berfikir bahwa Natsu ingin mengajaknya bertengkar dan.. Blaa.. Blaa.. Blaa.."

_' Seperti biasa..'_ Benaknya lagi. Permata sapphirenya masih menatap fokus pada gadis cantik yang masih sibuk menceritakan kedua temannya, selagi pikirannya tengah terbang jauh entah kemana.

" Oi! Luce! " Suara baraton seorang pemuda mengejutkan mereka berdua. Kini dilihatnya dua orang pemuda tengah berjalan mendekat. Salah seorang yang berambut merah muda kini tengah tersenyum lebar kepada mereka, selagi pemuda berambut hitam dibelakangnya hanya terdiam sambil memasang tatapan bosan di wajahnya.

_Seketika hatinya berdegup. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan melayang disekitarnya. Membiarkan waktu berhenti berputar untuk sesaat._

_Permata lautnya berbinar._

_Menatap kagum pada sosok yang telah ribuan kali muncul dihadapannya. Membuat hatinya berdegup lepas kendali. Bahkan hingga pertemuan kali ini, debaran itu tak pernah berkurang._

" Oh! _Ohayou _Juvia~!" Suara pemuda berambut merah muda _Natsu_ menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

" A-o.. _Ohayou,_ Natsu-kun!" Jawabnya terbata. Diturunkannya sedikit syal yang menutupi bibir ranumnya. Hingga sekarang Natsu _dan Gray tentunya_ dapat melihat senyum yang terbingkai di kedua bibir mungilnya.

" Sudah selesai?" Sindir Lucy kemudian. Ditatapnya Natsu yang masih saja menunjukkan senyum innoncentnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Natsu polos

" Bertengkarnya.." Lanjut Lucy kesal

" Oh? Ah! Sudah~" jawab pemuda bodoh itu dengan semangat. Tawa ceria sesaat terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat Lucy yang sedari tadi cemberut kembali menampakan senyum lembutnya.

" Dasar!" Cibir Lucy kemudian " Kalau besok kalian bertengkar lagi-"

" Hi, Juvia..." Suara dingin seorang pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy yang kini tengah sibuk menceramahi Natsu. Kini dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Berbeda jauh dengan suaranya yang terkesan dingin dan menusuk. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tetap menyukainya.

Gray kini tengah duduk di atas kursi kosong _tepat di sebelah kirinya_ sambil memasang earphone bewarna biru tua ke telinganya. Senyuman kecil terus membingkai di bibir pemuda itu. Cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak makin dan makin cepat.

" H-hai... Gray-sama" Jawabnya. Pandangannya tengah menatap lurus tepat kearah sepatunya. Terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan rona merah yang ada dikedua pipinya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan ia yakin bahwa sekarang Gray sudah sibuk dengan earphone dan ponselnya.

.

.

.

" Tadaima~" Sapanya pelan begitu kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah pintu kayu beraksen modern.

Dilangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Berharap agar langkah yang ia hempaskan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, sehingga wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah berada di dalam kamar tidak mendengar kedatangannya.

Namun sepertinya, dewi fortuna tak sedang berpihak padanya.

" Dari mana saja kau jalang?" Suara dingin seorang wanita kini menyapanya.

Ditatapnya ragu wanita yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Okaa-san' itu, kini tengah berdiri angkuh tepat disamping meja makan.

Takut.

Sedesir perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan datang menyelimutinya.

" Kutanya darimana saja kau?!" Suara ibunya meninggi, membuat dirinya makin ketakutan..

" Da-dari sekolah 'Kaa-san... Tadi ada rapat organisasi sekolah, jadi-"

" Alasan!" Ibunya memotong kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan dengan cepat " Dari mana saja hah!? Habis menjual tubuhmu ke paman-paman mesum?! Huh?!" Lanjut wanita itu sarkartis.

DEG!

Permata lautnya terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ibunya katakan.

" Ju-Juvia tidak bohong 'kaa-san.."

Praang!

Sebuah vas bunga bewarna putih terhempas tepat di samping kirinya, membiarkan serpihan-serpihan tajam menggoreskan luka-luka kecil di kulit pucatnya. Meninggalkan garis-garis yang kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan bewarna merah yang biasa kita sebut dengan darah.

" Tidak usah mengelak! Dari awal kamu memang berbeda dengan Levy!" Bentak ibunya.

Kini dirasakannya cairan panas mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya. Memburamkan pandangan matanya yang memang sudah terlihat lelah.

" Daripada Levy, lebih baik kau yang mati!"

.

. Tes..

.

' Ohayou~..'

_Seperti biasa.. Masih seprti biasa..._

' Sudah menunggu lama?'

' Tidak, baru 15 menit..'

_Entah mengapa kali ini aku merasa begitu muak._

' Itu sih sudah lama..'

_Selalu sama..._

_Selalu saja sama..._

' Ohayou~..'

_Kudengar lagi hal yang sama. Membuatku merasa benar-benar muak dan ingin melemparkan segalanya yang ada di hadapanku._

' Heh-'

_Kudengar suara Lucy yang terdengar berbeda. Permata coklatnya menatap sinis kearahku yang terasa diasingkan_ ' Tidak berguna..'

_Siapa?_

' Dasar pembawa sial..' _Sambung Natsu kemudian._

_Siapa?_

_Kualihkan pandanganku. Kini kulihat Gray-sama berseringai, namun dapat kurasakan sebuah kebencian yang tersirat di permata dark blue miliknya._

' Lebih baik kau yang mati..'

Kriiiinggg~!

.

" Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Nafasnya berderu. Saling memburu dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya.

Mimpi yang sama lagi... Sama dan terus sama sejak lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu. Selalu sama... Bahkan hampir tiap malamnya.

Kriiinggg~!

Suara jam weker biru miliknya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dengan mata yang masih menatap kosong, disambarnya jam weker tersebut.

Klik.

Pukul 6 pagi.

.

.

.

Ditatapnya lapangan sekolah yang kini telah basah oleh air hujan. Embun pagi sedikit menyelimuti jendela kaca yang berada tepat disampingnya. Memburamkan pandangannya yang masih asik menikmati keadaan diluar.

Hujan angin semalam sukses membuat rumput-rumput yang ada dilapangan basah, menyisakan cibiran kesal dari para murid.

" Tumben tidak menunggu di halte biasa.." Suara Lucy tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanya. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan mata terbelalak dan balasan yang ia terima adalah tatapan bingung dari gadis cantik itu.

" Kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu dari depan kelas, tapi kau tetap tidak dengar.." Tanya Lucy kemudian.

Senyum ragu membingkai kedua birbirnya.

" A- ada apa kok kesini?" Tanyanya. Mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak dengar kalau sedari tadi Lucy memanggilnya.

" Umm~... Sudah mengerjakan PR ipa? " Tanya Lucy kemudian.

" Sudah.. Kenapa?"

" Ada dua soal yang tidak kumengerti.. Bisa tolong ajarkan?" Tanya Lucy ramah.

" Tidak masalah.. " Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kakiku melangkah pelan melewati lorong sekolah yang kini terlihat sepi. Kulirik jam tanganku yang kini menunjukkan pukul 11.30 am, bertanda bahwa jam istirahat belum berakhir _harusnya begitu_.

Baru saja aku keluar dari ruang guru. Membiacarakan perihal Universitas yang akan kumasuki setelah lulus nanti.

Mataku menatap lurus kedepan. Entah kenapa lorong lantai satu yang menghubungkan ruang guru dengan taman ini selalu terlihat sepi saat jam istirahat pertama.

Kini kulihat segerombolan gadis yang terdiri dari empat orang berjalan mendekat kearahku.

Menatap sinis seakan ingin segera melahapku.

Jangan pedulikan.

Mereka selalu begitu.

Jangan pedulikan.

Duk!

Kurasakan salah seorang dari mereka menabrak bahuku dengan kasar. Membuat lembar-demi lembar kertas yang sedari tadi kugenggam berterbangan, jatuh mendarat tepat diatas lantai keramik putih yang terasa dingin siang ini.

" Huh? Ada orang ternyata?"

Tidak usah dengar.

" Maaf, ya... " Mereka tertawa.

Tidak usah dengar.

" Kami sulit melihat gadis rendah sepertimu.."

Tidak usah dengar!

Sedetik kemudian, kulihat sebuah lengan menyambar kertas-kertas milikku yang berserakan diatas lantai.

" Universitas Tokyo? " Dengan nada mengejek, kudengar ia berbicara " mentang-mentang wakil ketua osis dan anggota kedisiplinan.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?!" Bentaknya.

Jangan didengar..

" Kembalikan..." Bentakku pelan. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Mencoba menahan airmata yang bisa keluar kapan saja dari kelopak mataku.

" Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa masuk kesana?! Hah?!"

Jangan dengar..

" Kembalikan!" Geramku.

" Kau menyuruhku? " Tanyanya sarkartis " memangnya kau punya hak apa~?" Lanjutnya disusul olah tawa gadis yang lain.

" Itu milikku! " Kubangkitkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Perlahan kutatap mereka dengan penuh benci. Kurasakan pipiku yang mulai memanas. Entah karna marah atau malu. Mungkin keduanya.

" Hahahaha~ lihat wajahnya!" Ejek mereka " Kalau aku tidak mau~ ?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kertas yang ia genggam tepat di depan wajahku.

Kucoba meraihnya, tapi yang kurasakan malah mereka yang seakan-akan mempermainkanku.

Aku benci mereka...

Benar-benar benci...

" Ayo tangkap~..." Ejeknya lagi. Kugerakkan kembali tubuhku. Kesal sekali rasanya. Ingin sekali ku tampar wajah gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis sambil melihat tingkah bodohku. Tapi apadaya.. Aku terlalu takut.

" Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Dasar ren-"

Grep!

" Lepaskan.." Suara dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk menggema di lorong sepi ini. Begitu familiar masuk kedalam indra pendengaranku.

Aku kenal suara ini...

Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku yang tadinya menunduk,

" G-gray-kun..." Lirih gadis itu.

Dan kini kulihat Gray-sama tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Menatap tajam seakan ia siap utnuk melemparkan tubuh gadis itu kapan saja _dalam khayalanku tentunya_.

" Le-lepaskan Gray-kun.." Gadis itu tersenyum ragu. Ingin sekali kutertawakan ekspresi yang gadis itu ciptakan saat ini, namun rasanya tersendat tepat di tenggorokanku.

" Kau yang lepaskan..."

" A-apa?"

" Kembalikan kertas itu padanya..." Lanjut Gray-sama

" Ke-kenapa?"

" Karna tangan kotormu tidak pantas menyentuh barang miliknya, sialan!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, kulihat Gray-sama mengambil kertas milikku. Kemudian tubuhnya tertunduk, dan dengan segera tangannya bergerak memungut kertas-kertas lain yang masih berserakan di atas lantai, sementara diriku hanya terdiam. Mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Grep.

Semenit kemudian kurasakan telapak tangan besarnya menggenggam lenganku erat. Menarikku pergi. Meninggalkan ke empat gadis yang masih terlihat shock ditempatnya.

.

.

.

" Kenapa tidak kau lawan?" Suara Gray memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Ditatapnya Juvia yang kini masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sudah.." Jawab Juvia pelan, tapi sudah cukup untuk didengarnya.

" Lalu? " Tanyanya lagi.

" Aku kalah.." Jawab Juvia datar. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat _mood_ gadis itu memburuk. Kini dilihatnya Juvia yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada rok yang ia gunakan.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, entah karna khawatir atau lega, yang jelas kini tanpa ia sadari bahwa tangannya tengah bergerak sendiri, membelai kepala gadis bermata sapphire yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Dengan terkejut gadis itu menengok kearahnya. Menatap bingung seakan-akan bertanya apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

" G-Gray-sama..."

" Ah!" Sadarnya " _Go-gomenasai_...". Diangkat kembali tangan miliknya, mencoba memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. Dengan salah tingkah, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa arah.

Sambil berusaha menghentikan kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, diliriknya lagi Juvia yang kini makin menundukan kepalanya. Namun dapat ia lihat dengan jelas seulas senyuman dan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi pipi pucat gadis itu.

Dan tanpa Gray sadari lagi, bibirnya membingkai sebuah senyuman yang semakin lebar.

' Dalam diam... Mereka bicara... '

.

.

.

Langit terlihat mendung, sinar-sinar emas membentang dari balik horizontal langit, terbiaskan membingkai lukisan langit diatas awan-awan yang berjalan menuju barat.

Lembar demi lembar daun ginko bewarna kuning berlarian didalam angin, diikuti oleh dahan pohon tua sebagai pengiringnya, bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

Senja telah tiba.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru tengah menelungkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, bibirnya bergerak sunyi, mengucap doa yang hanya Tuhan dan ia yang tau.

Kedua matanya ia pejamkan, tubuhnya yang agak mungil berdiri tegap menghadap sebuah nisan putih. Seikat bunga hyacinth putih tergeletak rapi tepat didepan nisan bertulisan 'Levy Mcgarden' itu.

" Semoga _nee-chan_ tenang disana. Juvia sangat merindukan _nee-chan_.." Ucapnya sedetik sebelum ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menampakkan permata sapphire blue yang menatap nisan tersebut tanpa arti. Entah pikiran apa yang sedang melayang dibenakknya.

Diraihnya tas bewarna biru susu yang ia letakkan di samping nisan itu, disertai usapan terakhir ia segera melangkah keluar dari pemakaman yang mulai menggelap.

.

Langit terus menampakkan sisi gelapnya di pertengahan november itu. Membuat setiap orang enggan berlama-lama berada diluar dan lebih memilih untuk menghindari angin kencang yang kapan saja bisa tertiup.

Sama halnya dengan gadis berambut biru yang tengah menapaki langkahnya di zona pedestrian di distrik akihabara itu. Berharap agar sang ratu siang tak cepat-cepat bersembunyi sehingga ia dapat pulang tanpa menerima makian dari orang yang biasa ia sebut sebagai ibu.

Manik birunya menatap jalan perempatan yang terus dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia itu. Hingga permata sapphirenya menangkap sebesit _bukan_ dua siluet familiar dimatanya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan kelopak mata yang menyipit, dipercepat langkahnya mendekati kedua orang itu. Berharap agar dapat menyusul mereka dalam keramaian ini.

Tangan kanannya yg mungil terangkat. Berusaha mencapai jarak pandang dua orang yg berada tak jauh didepannya.

" Lu-chan!" Teriaknya. Tapi tak cukup untuk membuat kedua orang yang ia panggil menengok. " Lucy !"

" Lu-chan!" Kedua kaki jenjang yang berselimut stocking putih miliknya melangkah lebih cepat. " Lu-chan! Lucy!" Teriaknya lagi " Lu-chan! Lu-ch-"

Panggilannya mendadak terhenti. Dirasakannya sebuah lengan kekar menarik bahunya kasar. Ditengokkan kepalanya dengan kesal, hinggak kini dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok pemuda pujaan hatinya tengah mengatur nafas sambil terus menggenggam bahunya, menahannya untuk berhenti.

" Jangan- jangan dipanggil..." Perintah pemuda itu kemudian, " Biar saja.."

_' Kenapa? '_ Benaknya.

Dengan tatapan bingung, diliriknya kembali dua orang teman yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko sambil tertawa... Dan...

" Me-mereka kencan?" Reflek bibirnya berucap begitu dilihatnya sepasang sejoli tengah bergandengan tangan.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan mereka yang berdiri mematung di tengah zebra cross, menarik perhatian puluhan pasang mata di pinggir jalan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, pemuda itu segera menarik tangan pucatnya. Membawanya kesisi jalan yang berlawanan dari sepasang 'kekasih' itu.

Nafas mereka terengah. Dengan masih berusaha mengumpulkan keping-keping kesadaran dalam otaknya, ia menatap tak percaya kearah pemuda yang kini berdiri sambil terdiam di hadapannya.

Sesaat setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, permata birunya mendadak berbinar. Disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang membingkai di bibir ranumnya.

" Mereka kencan.." Dan kali ini sebuah pernyataan terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. " Mereka kencan 'kan?!"

" Ya.." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Senyumannya seketika pudar. Ia kembali terdiam. Matanya menatap ragu. Sebesit perasaan takut seketika menyelimutinya, menggerayangi pikirannya, membuat otaknya menyimpulkan beberapa point-point buruk jika pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut.

_Tapi ia harus tau..._

Kini dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah menatap kesal kearah objek yang ada di hadapannya.

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

" Apa?" Tanya pemuda itu balik.

" Maksudku... Ada apa?" Jelasnya.

" Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.."

" Me-mereka pacaran... Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia sendiri bingung dengan kalimat apa yang ingin ia lontarkan. "Ke-"

" Kenapa?" Potong pemuda itu " Tentu saja karna mereka saling menyukai!" Pemuda itu menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. Membuatnya bergidik takut. "Apa lagi?!"

.

Senja kuning telah berubah menjadi malam hitam. Angin dingin bertiup kencang melewati artmosphere hening diantara keduanya.

Ia membeku di tempatnya, sambil terus menatap kosong pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya.

Perasaannya berkata bahwa ini bukanlah pertanda baik.. Bukan..

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, digenggamnya pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Setidaknya itu cukup untk menarik perhatian pemuda yang akan ia layangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

" Apa-.." Ia ragu. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Takut untuk menerima jawaban yang kemungkinan besar akan membuatnya terpuruk. " Apa.. Gray-sama.. Ce-cemburu?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Pemuda dihadapannya kini membelalakkan matanya.

" A-aku?" Tanya pemuda itu balik " Su-sudahlah! Pulang sana!" Jawab pemuda itu. Mencoba menghindari pertanyaan dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

" Jawab aku.." Pintanya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan terganggu. Seakan jijik dengan objek yang ada di hadapannya.

_Tidak.._

_Tidak semudah itu ia lepaskan.._

Dirasakannya pergelangan tangan pemuda itu yang terlepas dari genggamannya. Langkah kaki mulai tercipta begitu ia meninggalkannya.

_Tidak.._

_Ia harus tau..._

_Harus tau apa yang pemuda itu rasakan..._

" Gray-sama!" Pemuda itu tak menengok, tetap mengabaikannya. Dengan tekad kuat dan perasaan takut yang ia pendam, dibuka kembali kedua bibirnya dan mengucapkan apa yang harus ia tanyakan.

_Ia harus tau..._

_Walaupun menyakitkan.._

" Kau menyukai Lucy 'kan! " Bukan pertanyaan.. Tapi penyataan.

Pemuda di depannya terhenti. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu menengok kearahnya. Menatapnya ragu, seakan tengah menyusun kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

_Karna ia tau ini menyakitkan.._

Pemuda itu berbalik seutuhnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Ditatapnya gadis yang kini masih menunggu jawabannya.

" Sepertinya... Iya.."

_Makannya ia harus tau.._

Seketika gadis itu merasa bongkahan-bongkahan batu tengah menibani tubuhnya hingga remuk.

.

.

.

Kriieett...

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, disertai dengan siluet mungil yang masuk setelahnya. Dengan langkah lunglai, dilepaskannya highheels coklatnya dan ia letakkan sepasang sepatu itu di rak sepatu yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Dengan langkah yang terseret, dibawa tubuhnya melewati ruang tamu yang terlihat gelap.

Tangannya yang terasa lemas berusaha menggapai tiang tangga bewarna coklat itu.

Praanggg~!

Suara pecahan beling mengejutkannya. Dilihatnya kini seorang wanita tengah berdiri murka tak jauh di hadapannya.

Tes..

Setetes cairan merah mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya. Otaknya yang tergolong cerdas bahkan belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Dengan perasaan takut yang amat sangat, ditatapnya wanita paruh baya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang menarik ribuan helai rambutnya dengan kasar.

" Akh-" rintihnya tertahan. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa kini ibunya tengah menjambak rambutnya kasar dan cairan darah yang mengalir di pipinya akibat lemparan keramik tadi.

" Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali soal pulang malam.. HAH?! Wanita Jalang?!" Ibunya berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

Menambah rasa takut yang kini kian mencekiknya.

" _Go-gomenasai.. 'Kaa-san_.." Rintihnya. Berharap agar wanita itu segera melepaskannya.

" Aku tidak butuh permohonan maafmu! " Teriak ibunya lagi.

Air mata tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Cairan itu menerobos keluar, mengalir kencang melalui pipinya yang terlihat semakin memucat.

" Ingat..." Suara wanita itu tertahan " sekali lagi kau pulang terlambat... Aku tak segan-segan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini!" Lanjut wanita itu disertai dengan dorongan kencang yang cukup membuat tubuh lemahnya jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi wanita itu pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya yang terdiam dalam ketakutan.

.

. _Kenapa?_

_._

" _Ohayou_, Juvia-chan!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara lembut gadis caramel itu menyapanya. Permata birunya yang terlihat pucat bergerak pelan ke sisi kiri, hingga kini dilihatnya gadis itu tengah tersenyum lebar.

" _Ohayou.._ " Jawabnya lemah. Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman. " Berangkat bersama Natsu-kun? " Tanyanya kemudian begitu matanya menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah muda tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

" _Ohayou,_ Juvia.." Sapa pemuda itu kemudian. Senyum lebar membingkai wajahnya diiringi dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat.

Hanya mereka berdua. Tidak ada pemuda bermata dark blue yang biasanya selalu datang bersama Natsu.

" Kau terlihat lebih manis menggunakan topi itu..." Gadis di sebelahnya membuka pembicaraan " Tapi, tumben... Ada apa?" Suara tawa gadis itu terdengar menyusul setelahnya.

" Haaa~... " Gadis itu menggantung kalimatnya " Gray, 'ya? " Lanjutnya menggoda.

_' Bukan. '_ benaknya.

Bukan! Gadis itu tak mengerti! Dia terlalu bodoh! Terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti!

Tapi kenapa semua orang selalu memperhatikannya?

_Tidak bisakah sebentar saja ia lenyap?_

" Bukan.." Jawabnya datar. Dieratkannya genggaman tangan pada rok seifuku miliknya.

" Lalu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

_Benci.. Ia benci dengan gadis itu!_

_Benci karna ia hanyalah bayangan yg selalu mengikuti sosoknya yang begitu bercahaya._

_Benci karna tak sekalipun ia dapat menjadi sosok gadis itu yang begitu bersinar._

_Benci karna ia telah 'merebut' perhatian orang yang begitu ia sukai _ralat_ cintai._

_Ia benar-benar benci._

_Benci karna ia memiliki begitu banyak alasan untuk membenci gadis itu. Sahabatnya sendiri._

" Hahahaha ..." Gadis itu kembali tertawa. " Siapapun orangnya, aku senang kalau Juvia bisa punya orang yang ia sukai.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

_Tapi ia tidak bisa.._

_Mencoba sebenci apapun, ia tetap tidak bisa._

" Aku bahagia kalau Juvia-chan bahagia!"

_Karna gadis itu terlalu baik untuk dia benci._

" Ya... Aku juga..." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap agar gadis itu tidak melihat kesedihan di balik syal putih yang menutupi leher dan bibirnya.

_Lagipula... Bukan salah gadis itu kalau cintanya tak terbalas... _

" Aku senang punya sahabat seperti lu-chan... Senang sekali... " Lanjutnya tanpa sadar.

Gadis bermata hazel di sebelahnya menengok. Menatap bingung akan tingkah temannya yang terlihat begitu berbeda.

" Oi! _Ice prince!_ Darimana saja kau?" Suara ceria Natsu memecah obrolan mereka berdua.

Kini mereka lihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berjalan mendekat. Ekspresi dingin_bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya_ tertampang jelas diwajah tampannya. Tanpa membalas sapaan Natsu seperti biasa, ia memposisikan tubuhnya diatas bangku halte yang kosong. Tidak jauh dari tempat Juvia berada.

" Hee~? Tumben.." Gumam Lucy, tapi cukup untuk didengar Juvia yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Saat ini, pemuda bernama Gray itu tengah sibuk dengan earphone biru kesayangannya.

Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Natsu dan Lucy.

" Dia kenapa?" Tanya Natsu entah pada siapa.

Juvia hanya terdiam. Matanya kembali menatap fokus pada jalan raya di depannya. Kedua alisnya tertekuk. Mencoba menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba membakar hatinya. Bicara saat inipun takkan ada gunanya.

" Juvia... Kenapa?" Tanya Mui khawatir.

Dengan bibir yang sudah memucat, Juvia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, digelengkan kepalanya.

" Ayo! Bisnya sudah datang!" Sekali lagi, suara Natsu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Dengan senyum lebar, Lucy bangkit dari kursinya. Menyusul Natsu yang tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Tanpa sepasang kekasih itu sadari, dua pasang mata tengah menatap intens kearah mereka. Menyiratkan perasaan sakit yang bercampur aduk.

Juvia menghentikan lamunannya, tanpa berfikir lebih lama lagi ia segera bangkit dan menyusul sepasang remaja yang kini terlihat duduk bersebelahan sambil tertawa di dalam bis.

Grep.

Tepat ketika kaki jenjangnya akan melangkah menaiki bis, sebuah tangan dingin menahan lengannya.

Dan sekali lagi, ia tau siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Dengan lemah, di lihatnya pemuda yang kini menatap datar kearahnya. Tatapannya begitu tenang dan menusuk.

" Bersikaplah seperti biasa... " Pinta _ralat_ suruh pemuda itu singkat.

Sesaat setelahnya, pemuda itu melangkah mendahuluinya. Memasuki bis bewarna putih yang akan segera berangkat.

Meninggalkannya dirinya yang masih menahan rasa perih dalam dadanya.

_' Bukankah ia yang seharusnya mengucapkan hal itu?'_

.

.

.

" Aku akan segera menentukan waktu yang tepat begitu kau setuju untuk menjalankan operasi ini.. Juvia, kau tidak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara tenang pria ini menasihatinya. Ia pandangi sekali lagi wajah pria yang terlihat khawatir itu.

Jas putih yang pria itu gunakan benar-benar cocok untuknya yang memang berprofesi sebagai dokter.

" Aku tak punya biaya... " Jawabnya mencoba mengelak.

" Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya operasi ini.." Jawab pria itu. Membuatnya merasa semakin terpojok.

" Biar aku yang berbicara pada oba-san.." Lanjut pria itu.

" Jangan! " Sanggahnya setengah berteriak.

" Kenapa?"

" Ju-Juvia... Pokoknya jangan bicara pada _Kaa-san!_" Suruhnya. Egois memang, padahal pria itu sudah begitu banyak membantunya.

Ia tundukkan kembali kepalanya. Menatap selembar kertas beratas namakan rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo ini.

" _Obaa-san_ sudah tau kalau kau sakit 'kan, Juvia?" Tanya pria itu lagi dengan penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Dan Rai tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

" _Kaa-san_.. Ta-tau kok.." Jawabnya bohong. Dirasakannya kini sebuah senyuman tengah membingai bibirnya. Senyuman yang terlihat begitu bodoh.

Pria itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya, menghembuskan nafas kesal. Sekali lagi Juvia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau tau... Kami hanya ingin kau sembuh..." Ucap pria didepannya pelan. Membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. " Aku sudah janji pada Levy untuk menjagamu... Maka dari itu aku ingin kau sembuh.."

Air mata kembali menggenangi kelopak mata Juvia.

" Putuskanlah... Kau bahkan sudah menunda pembicaraan ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kau harus sembuh Juvia.."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Perasaan bingung dan sedih juga ingin marah berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Menerobos keluar hingga membuatnya sesak.

" Lalu... " Akhirnya ia membuka mulut " kalau Juvia sembuh... Dia harus bagaimana? " Tanyanya tertahan.

"..." Tetapi pria itu tak menjawab.

" Jawab, Gajeel-kun..." Perintahnya lirih.

" Aku tidak tau..." Jawab pria itu lembut, " tapi kau harus sembuh.."

"..."

" Kau tau? Kau harus tetap hidup untuk orang yang menyayangimu... Orang yang membutuhkan keberadaanmu.."

" Siapa?" Potongnya cepat. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

" Levy menyayangimu Juvia.."

" Hanya Levy-nee..." Geramnya " Hanya nee-chan yang sayang pada Juvia!" Lanjutnya " Tapi kau harusnya sudah tau 'kan Gajeel-kun? " Senyumnya pahit.

" Kau sudah tau kan? Levy-nee sudah mati! Mati!"

Dirasakannya cairan panas itu kembali membelai pelan pipi pualamnya.

Pria yang ia panggil anggap nii-san itu menatap tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya memejamkan kedua mata.

Birbirnya kembali tergerak, meluncurkan kat-kata pada pria yang ada didepannya.

" Gajeel-kun juga tidak bisa menjawabku 'kan?" Pertanyaan retoris terdengar dari mulutnya " Karna Gajeel-kun memang tidak mengerti! Yang Juvia butuhkan hanya Levy-nee! Juvia tidak butuh sembuh kalau tidak ada dia! " Cercahnya. Emosinya meluap-luap.

" Juvia! Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Gajeel setengah berteriak.

" Tuhan tidak adil... " Ia bergumam " Dia tega mengambil satu-satunya orang yang mencintai Juvia! Membiarkan Juvia yang kini sendirian! Tidak tau arah! Semuanya terlalu semu untuk Juvia mengerti! " Teriaknya lagi. Air mata mengalir semakin deras melalui ujung kelopak matanya.

" Juvia tidak perlu pengobatan ini! Ju-Juvia akan membiarkan Tuhan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan hingga dia dapat menyusul Levy-nee!" Amuknya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dokter muda tersebut sambul mengahapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas dikedua pipinya. Meninggalkan Gajeel yang terdiam menatap kepergiannya.

Blaam.

.

" Maaf, Levy... Rasanya sulit sekali memenuhi janjiku padamu..."

.

.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menatap kosong kesebuah pohon ginko tua. Kakinya menapaki batu jalan yang bertebaran di taman yoyogi sore itu. Daun-daun pohon ginko itu rontok termakan oleh waktu, terbawa angin entah kemana.

Kembali ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Syal putih yang selalu setia menemaninya berterbangan tertiup angin. Satu-satunya eksistensi yang dapat ia rasakan kini.

Setelah bentakkan-bentakkan panjang yang ia ucapkan di rumah sakit tadi, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tidak sopan memang. Oleh karna itu, setelah tetes air mata terakhirnya lenyap, ia segera menghubungi dokter muda yang usianya berbeda enam tahun darinya itu untuk meminta maaf. Awalnya ia berfikir bahwa pria itu akan marah dan membentaknya atas perlakuan tak sopan yang ia lakukan. Namun ternyata pria itu malah mengucapkan kalimat lembut yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati dijalan.

_' Kakaknya memang tidak salah memilih pria ini ' _benaknya lirih.

Suara langkah kaki yang terhenti tepat di sebelahnya, mengambil perhatian yang sempat ia tunjukkan pada pohon ginko yang ada dihadapannya.

Matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia kenal. Tatapan datar muncul di kedua sosok remaja itu. Mengantarkan setiap pertanyaan yang tak mau mereka ucapkan.

Ia tak mau seperti ini. Ia tak mau hubungannya dengan pemuda yang ia cintai ini rusak hanya karna masalah yang sesungguhnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

Makanya... Ia harus bicara,

" _Konnichiwa..._ " Sapanya ramah. Bibirnya mecoba membingkai sebuah senyuman. Muak rasanya, memang.. Tapi ia harus tetap tersenyum.

Tapi pemuda itu tak segera menjawab. Masih saja menatapnya datar tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin membalas sapaannya. Dan ia hanya terus tersenyum kaku. Dialihkannya lagi kepalanya, kembali menatap pohon ginko yang ada didepannya. Kulit pohonya berkerut, tua dimakan waktu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik.

Ia tak menengok, tapi bibirnya terlihat membuka dan hendak menjawab.

" Hanya melihat-lihat..." Ia menatapnya kemudian " Gray-sama?"

" Sama.." Jawab pemuda itu.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Juvia menelungkupkan kedua telapak tanganya. Angin dingin bertiup menyelimuti tangan telanjangnya. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa menggunakan sarung tangan pagi tadi.

" Mau pergi ke kedai takoyaki? "

Seketika jantungnya berdegup. Suara tenang pemuda itu kembali ia dengar. Kontras dengan ucapan-ucapan yang sering keluar dari mulutnya beberapa hari belakangan.

Tentu saja setelah kejadian itu.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia tatap pemuda yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Membuat hatinya serasa dipancari oleh sinar mentari. Dan tanpa sadar, senyum bahagia terbingkai di kedua bibirnya.

" Yaa... Terimakasih!"

.

.

.

" Terimakasih sudah mau mengajakku..." Ucap seorang gadis berambut ocean. Sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, ia tersenyum pada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

" Ya.. Tak masalah " balas pemuda dihadapannya sambil tersenyum.

" Mau kuantar pulang?"

" Tidak perlu!" Potongnya cepat. " Nan-nanti merepotkan..."

" Tidak masalah ... Ayo.. " Balas pemuda itu. Tanpa menunggu penolakannya lagi, pemuda itu telah melangkah mendahuluinya.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya menyusul pemuda yang berada tak jauh di didepannya.

" Te-terimakasih..." Ucapnya begitu kakinya dapat menyusul langkah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan pemuda raven itu hanya tersenyum.

" Kemarin ulang tahun Natsu..." Gray membuka pembicaraan. Menarik perhatian Juvia yang sedari tadi hanya menatap jalan di depan mereka.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menghadap Gray yang tak balas menatapnya.

Begitu tau bahwa Juvia tidak akan memberikan respon apa-apa selain mendengarkannya, ia melanjutkan-

" Aku melihatmu juga datang kerumahnya bersama Lucy 'kan?" Tanyanya retoris " Kau lihat apa yang kuberikan padanya?"

Juvia menggeleng. Ia memang datang kerumah Natsu saat ulang tahunnya kemarin. Tapi tak sedikitpun ia melihat kehadiran Gray, bahkan hingga ia pulang dan meninggalkan pesta sederhana itu.

" Mungkin aku sudah pulang... Jadi tidak tau.." Tebak Juvia..

" Mungkin... " Balas Gray. Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai tipis yang dapat Juvia lihat dengan jelas.

" Gray-sama... Memberinya apa? " Tanya gadis itu ragu. Pemuda disebelahnya terdiam sejenak, sebelum-

" Mawar hitam.."

Langkah gadis itu terhenti. Matanya menatap dengan penuh terkejutan.

Mawar hitam? Benaknya bingung.

Pemuda itu memberikan mawar hitam... Bahkan di hari ulang tahun sahabatnya sendiri?

" Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Juvia penasaran.

Pemuda didepannya ikut terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap datar kearahnya. Tatapan yang entah mengapa begitu ia benci.

" Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di benakku.." Jawabnya santai.

Juvia meringis. Ia mengerti betul alasan mengapa pemuda itu memilih mawar hitam untuk dijadikan hadiah.

" La-lalu... Apa yang diucapkan oleh Natsu-kun?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Entahlah.. Aku langsung pergi begitu saja setelah memberikan bunga itu." Jawab pemuda itu lagi. Seakan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas apa yang ia perbuat kemarin.

Juvia menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa tertusuk.

Sebegitu bencinya kah dia?

Sebegitu bencinya kah dia pada sahabatnya?

Bukan salah Natsu 'kan kalau ia menyukai Lucy... Begitu juga sebaliknya. Iya 'kan?

Memangnya seberapa besar perasaan nya hingga ia buta bahkan dengan apa yang ia perbuat? Sebegitu besarnya 'kah?

Tuhan memang tidak adil.

" Kau tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu Gray-sama... " Ucapnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh penyesalan. Bahkan atas apa yang ia tidak perbuat.

" Bukan urusanmu. " Suara dingin nan sarkartis itu menusuk indra pendengarannya. Ia memang sudah tau apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan. Tapi rasa sakit tetap saja menusuk perasaanya.

" Memang bukan..." Jawabnya lemah. Diangkatnya kepalanya. Menatap lirih pemuda bermata samudra yang ada dihadapannya.

" Sebegitu besarnya kah perasaanmu terhadap Lucy?"

Mereka terdiam.

Tak ada sedikitpun yang terdengar dari keduanya.

Permata dark blue menatap intens kearah biru sapphire.

Dengan hembusan nafas berat. Pemuda berambut raven itu memejamkan kelopak matanya. Mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan yang baru saja gadis itu lontarkan.

" Entahlah... " Jawabnya kemudian " aku tak mengerti..." Lanjutnya.

Juvia terdiam. Malas untuk berucap. Semua kenyataan tentang pemuda itu dan sahabatnya sendiri sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Sesungguhnya ia malas untuk membahas soal masalah ini. Tapi mulutnya seakan begitu penasaran hingga kata kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ucapkan keluar begitu saja.

" Orang-orang bilang cinta itu buta.." Juvia berucap, " Dulu aku masih tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menangis bahkan hampir gila karna cinta.."

Gray terdiam. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketertarikan atas apa yg akan ia ucapkan.

" Kupikir mereka bodoh.. Memang. Tapi baru sekarang aku mengerti alasanya. Cinta itu buta. Bukan membutakan mata sehingga kita tak dapat melihat. Tapi... Membutakan hati yang membuat kita tak dapat memilih mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.." Ia menarik nafas berat " dan hal yang paling kubenci adalah kenapa ... Aku yang dulu tak pernah ingin merasakan rumitnya cinta.. Mengabaikannya.. Dan berkata semua hal yang berhubungan tentang cinta begitu bodoh... Malah, Dengan cerobohnya jatuh ketempat terdalam yang dinamakan cinta.." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

Gray tetap terdiam. Tak tau harus membalas apa. Matanya menatap lirih kearah gadis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

" Siapa?" Tanya Gray kemudian " siapa orangnya?"

Tanpa perlu bertanya dua kali. Juvia sudah dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu maksudkan.

.

Angin sore berhembus kencang. Hawa-hawa dingin bertiup diakhir bulan november itu. Menandakan musim yang sebentar lagi akan berganti.

Juvia menatap kosong jalan dibawahnya. Ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gray.

Apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu bila pemuda itu tau bahwa sesungguhnya orang yang ia cintai adalah dirinya?

Apa yang akan pemuda itu perbuat bila ia tau tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?

Apakah ia akan marah dan pergi begitu saja?

Membiarkan dia sendirian lagi?

Atau..

Atau sebaliknya?

Tidak ada salahnya 'kan berharap?

Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau kali ini ia berharap lebih?

Bukanya tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin?

Kembali ia tarik nafas dalam.

Kemudian Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuat permata sapphirenya menatap langsung kearah permata dark blue pemuda berambut raven itu.

Bibir ranumnya yang mulai terlihat pucat membuka dengan perlahan. Suara yang begitu kecil mulai terdengar.

_Untuk kali ini, tidak apa kan berharap?_

_Sekalipun hanya sebuah harapan palsu..._

_Tidak ada salahnya kan berharap?_

" Kau... Orangnya adalah kau..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Anyone ask who am I? Well, iam new in this fandom. Previously I was a silent reader which had already visiting since 2 years ago *uh*. After reading much of fanfics, now I'm getting curious and planning to make a new one! And taraaaa... Here iam. Since Juvia is my favorite chara, and Gruvia is the best pair I've ever know... So I decided to use this pair as the main chara of my fanfic.**

**And I think that's all.**

**Mind to review? Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anemone.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC, and typo(s)

Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rate: T

.

.

.

Snow Lake

~ Harapan yang pudar.

.

.

.

Chapter II

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut biru itu terdiam. Sendirian menatap taman yang masih cukup ramai oleh pengunjung, Bahkan setelah hampir 30menit ia tinggalkan.

Anak-anak tersenyum dengan bebasnya. Bermain bersama teman-temannya tanpa sedikitpun terlihat mempunyai masalah.

Andai saja hidupnya bisa seperti itu.

Ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

Apakah itu terlalu berlebihan?

Apa kata sederhana terlalu berlebihan untuk Tuhan kabulkan?

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menarik nafas berat, kemudian kembali menghembuskannya. Matanya menatap lirih kedepan.

Mengingat kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi hanya membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Mengingat pemuda dingin yang pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

Mengingat pemuda dingin itu hanya menatapnya datar atas pengakuan besarnya.

Apakah hal itu sama sekali tak penting baginya?

Ia meringis. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit.

Ternyata sesuatu yang tak mungkin memang tidak ada. Ia terlalu... Ia terlalu banyak berharap.

Terlalu banyak berharap pada orang yang seharusnya tidak ia gantungkan harapan.

Ia tidak menyesal... Sungguh tidak...

Tapi rasa bersalah menyelimuti perbuatannyanya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari airmata kembali menggenangi kelopak matanya. Membuyarkan pandangannya. Mengalir cepat dan deras melewati kedua pipinya.

Cepat-cepat ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap agar orang lain tak berfikir macam-macam karna ia sedang mengangis.

Setidaknya kali ini saja ... Biarkan ia menangis karna cinta.

Karna tak ada tempat lain baginya untuk mengadu... Tak ada tempat lain selain air mata itu sendiri.

Kau tanya kenapa ia tak mengadu pada Tuhan?

Jawabannya tidak. Bahkan Tuhan tak pernah mengabulkan doanya untuk menghidupkan kakaknya kembali.

Karna itu ia tak percaya lagi...

Maka, biar saja begini. Biarkan isak tangisnya menjadi saksi betapa menggelikannya hidup yang ia jalani.. Betapa menyedihkanya jalan yang ia lewati.

Karna ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

Ia hanya bisa menangisi. Karna tak ada yang bisa disesali...

Harusnya... Ia tak pernah jatuh cinta...

Apalagi pada orang yang salah...

.

.

.

Natal hampir tiba. Orang-orang sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan natal yang kemungkinan besar akan mereka butuhkan.

Mulai dari pohon natal, accesories penghias, hingga kado yang akan diberikan diacara natal nanti.

Semua orang sibuk. Bahkan murid-murid kelas tiga di Fairu gakuen ini juga sibuk mempersiapkan acara mereka masing-masing.

Pelajaran kosong terisi dengan suara murid-murid yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. Membicarakan acara, tempat, waktu yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul.

Juvia hanya tersenyum kecil. Memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Samar-samar ia mendengar salah satu temannya akan berlibur ke Kanada untuk bermain sky bersama keluarga.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kecut. Mereka benar-benar beruntung dapat menghabiskan hari spesial bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Kalau di ingat-ingat sekali lagi, terakhir kali ia merayakan natal bersama keluarganya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tepat seminggu sebelum orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Saat ini ia sama sekali tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Hanya membuatnya pusing saja.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Dengan mengabaikan tingkah laku teman-temannya yang lain, di buka buku catatan bahasa Inggrisnya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan diatas meja.

Toh ini lebih baik daripada membicarakan hari natal yang tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari yang lain.

Saat ia tengah sibuk bergulat dengan bacaan-bacaan asing tersebut, tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata bewarna biru samudra tengah menatapnya intens dari sudut kelas.

.

" Juvia-chan!" Suara familiar itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Kini dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya. Senyum manis terbingkai di bibir cerah gadis cantik itu. Membuat hati para lelaki meleleh karnanya.

Sungguh gadis yang sempurna.

" Lucy!" Sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dengan buru-buru dibangkitkan tubuhnya. Menghampiri gadis populer yang ia panggil sebagai sahabat itu " Ada apa?"

" Aku bosan di kelas... Tidak asik membicarakan natal dengan mereka. Jadi aku bermaksud datang ke kelasmu... Eheheh.." Tawa ceria kembali menghiasi bibir gadis itu.

" Kau tidak bersama Natsu? Memangnya dia tidak ada di kelas?" Tanyanya kemudian.

" Natsu ada di ruang guru. Katanya ingin membicarakan universitas yang mau dia masuki nanti." Jawab Lucy. Disusul dengan langkah kaki Juvia yang berjalan keluar kelas.

" Memangnya Natsu mau masuk universitas apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Lucy tersenyum kecil, diselipkannya helaian rambut kebelakang telinganya.

" Universitas Osaka.. Dia bilang ingin sekali masuk ke sana."

" Osaka... Berarti-"

" Ya... Kita bakal pisah jauh.. " Lucy tersenyum kecil. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum cerianya kembali muncul " -Tapi tidak masalah. Kita sudah janji untuk terus berhubungan.." Lanjutnya ceria.

" Oh.." Jawab Juvia singkat. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju lorong kelas yang ramai oleh para murid.

" Tenang saja... " Lucy menepuk pundaknya pelan " Aku juga akan terus menghubungi Juvia-chan kok~" Senyumnya manis.

Juvia terdiam, menatap Lucy yang terus membingkai senyum hangat.

" Andai Tokyo dan Kyoto tak sejauh itu, pasti kita bisa sering bertemu.." Balasnya lirih. Senyuman miris terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Lucy terdiam sebentar. Ditatapnya sahabat yang telah ia kenal selama hampir enam tahun itu. Dengan perlahan Lucy merangkulkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu gadis sapphire yang berdiri disebelahnya.

" Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.." Pelukan Lucy semakin erat. "Sangat.."

Juvia tersenyum kecil. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya. Mengelus pelan lengan Lucy yang kini melingkari lehernya.

" Aku juga... Aku akan sangat merindungkanmu... Sangat.."

.

.

.

Trrrttt~ Trrrttt~ Trrrttt~

Suara ponsel yang bergetar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dibangkitkan tubuhnya dari meja belajar tempatnya bergulat dengan berbagai macam buku saat ini.

Kaki jenjangnnya melangkah cepat. Tangannya segera menyambar pelan ponsel bewarna biru tua yang ada dikasurnya.

' Gajeel-kun '

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas dilayar biru ponselnya.

Ia menghebuskan nafas kesal. Seharusnya ia segera mengganti nomor ponselnya.

Dengan terpaksa ia menyentuh layar hijau yang ada di sudut kiri bawah ponsel itu, dan dengan cepat mengarahkannya tepat ke samping telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi... Doushite_, Gajeel-kun?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

" Hahaha. " suara tawa terdengar dari sebrang, " Jangan cemberut gitu dong.." Canda pria itu.

" Tidak... Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Bisa kau datang ke rumah sakit lusa?" Tanya pria itu kemudian.

Ia terdiam. Mulutnya malas untuk terbuka. Apalagi untuk membicarakan perihal rumah sakit. Karna ia tau pria baik itu pada akhirnya hanya akan membicarakan soal penyakitnya.

" Juvia..." Suara pria itu membuyarkan lamunanannya " Kumohon jangan menghindar lagi..."

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

" Saat malam natal?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

" Iya..."

" Juvia tidak yakin bisa atau tidak..."

" Tuh 'kan-"

" Bukan begitu!" Potongnya, " Juvia sepertinya ada acara dengan Lu-chan... Dan.. Juvia tidak mungkin membatalkannya.." Jelasnya.

Pria disebrang sana terdiam sebentar.

" Baiklah... Saat natal kau bisa? Tidak ada acara 'kan?" tawar pria itu.

" Ya.." Tanpa berfikir dua kali ia langsung menjawab.

" Bagus... Pukul sembilan pagi kutunggu dirumahku. Hitung-hitung sekalian berkunjung... Hahaha ! _Saa~ Jaa ne_!"

" _Nee~ Jaa_, Gajeel-kun..."

Klik.

Perasaannya tidak enak...

.

.

.

" Mau kemana kau?" Baru saja ia akan menyentuh engsel pintu, suara dingin itu mengelus gendang telinganya. Dengan gerakan perlahan seperti biasa, ia tatap ibunya yang duduk terdiam di atas sofa ruang tamunya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, ia genggam tas biru tuanya. Menatap balik ibunya yang memandang dingin kearahnya.

" Um.. Ju-juvia.. Ada acara kumpul dengan te-teman, Kaa-san.. Juvia harap... Kaa-san m-mau mengijinkannya.. "

Hening.

Wanita paruh baya itu tak menjawab permintaannya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia kumpulkan lagi. Ia kembali berucap.

" K-kaa-san... " Panggilnya ragu.

" Terserah... " Jawab wanita itu singkat. Kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang sedari tadi menyala.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang dan tatapan tak percaya, ia memandangi ibunya yang saat ini kembali sibuk dengan objek lain.

Baru kali ini...

Baru kali ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu...

Ia bisa pergi tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi dari ibunya...

" A-arigatou, Kaa-san!" Balasnya sesaat sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

.

" Sini Juvia!" Teriakan Lucy terdengar disudut restoran. Dengan senyum mengembang dihampirinya gadis yang kini berdiri sambil terus melambai-lambai kearahnya.

Suasana restoran malam itu begitu hangat, tempatnya yang berada dipinggir pantai itu menambah suasana romantis bagi pasangan yang datang untuk merayakan malam natal bersama. Tentu saja bagi sepasang kekasih.

Rambut biru panjangnya tertiup oleh angin laut. Membelai pelan kulit wajahnya. Rona kemerahan yang muncul kontras sekali dengan kulit pucatnya.

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Ia segera menghampiri sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya memelan. Permata sapphirenya menangkap sesosok pemuda raven yang familiar. Seketika itu juga senyumannya pudar.

Bukan... Bukan karna takut.

Ia hanya bingung... Lucy tidak bilang pemuda itu akan datang...

Lalu bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan pemuda yang kini menghadapkan pandangannya kearah laut?

Bahkan sejak 'pengakuan' yang hampir sebulan lalu terjadi, ia tak pernah bicara dan sebisa mungkin menghindari pemuda itu.

Sekalipun mereka adalah teman sekelas.

" Hey!" Rangkulan Lucy dilengannya membuyarkan pikirannya. Dilihatnya kini Lucy tengah menatap bingung kearahnya " Ayo cepat!" Perintahnya bersamaan dengan tarikan tangan yang membawa Juvia menuju meja tujuan mereka.

" Oi, Juvia!" Sapa Natsu yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Lucy. Tepat di depan pemuda bernama Gray.

" Ko-konbanwa Natsu-kun" jawabnya gugup.

" Ayo duduk!" Suruh Lucy kemudian.

Didorong tubuhnya jatuh keatas kursi yang berada disamping Gray hingga menimbulkan suara decitan.

Dengan ragu diliriknya pemuda itu. Masih tak ada gerakan, pemuda itu masih saja membiarkan angin laut menerpa wajahnya.

" Aku sudah pesan makanan... Sebentar lagi juga datang 'kok~" Ucap Lucy kemudian.

" Hey, kita bahkan tidak tau kau memesan apa!" sanggah Natsu. Ia menatap tak percaya kearah kekasihnnya yang terlihat menahan tawa.

" Hahaha... Tenang saja! Kalian pasti suka kok~!" Balasnya meyakinkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mereka kembali sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

Tidak! Lebih tepatnya Juvia sibuk memperhatikan Lucy dan Natsu yang asyik beragumen.

Senyuman kecil membingkai bibir gadis pintar itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya bergerak ke sisi kanan tepat dimana pemuda berambut raven yang kini sibuk dengan gamernya berada.

Ia menatap pemuda itu lama. Cukup lama tanpa ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi Lucy tengah berdehem kencang.

" Dia tidak sadar juga..." Bisik Lucy. Natsu yang mendengarkan penuturan gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Biarkan saja mereka... " Balas pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Mereka kembali sibuk dengan argumennya. Meninggalkan keheningan antara Juvia dan Gray yang duduk di depan mereka.

" Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu..." Suara dingin Rui menyadarkannya. " Menjijikkan... "

Deg!

" A-" gadis itu terkejut. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari jawaban yang tepat. " M-maaf..." Balasnya pelan.

Ditundukkan kepalanya. Permata sapphirenya menatap sedih ke kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Matanya terasa panas. Sadar bahwa sedikit lagi airmata akan menggenangi matanya. Tapi ia berusaha kuat. Ia tak ingin acara natal yang Lucy rencanakan rusak hanya karna tangisannya.

Tidak... Lagipula ia sudah janji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Tidak...

Tidak atas apa yang pemuda itu katakan atau perbuat.

Setajam apapun ucapannya. Ia sudah janji tidak akan menangis.

Sekasar apapun perbuatannya. Ia sudah janji tidak akan menangis.

" -A... -Via... -Juvia!" Suara Lucy mengejutkannya. Ditatapnya Lucy yang kini khawatir melihatnya " Kau kenapa?"

" A- apa? " Tawa renyah terdengar keluar dari mulutnya " Ti-tidak ada apa-apa 'kok..."

" Tapi dari tadi kau melamun terus.." Bantah mui.

" Aku tidak apa-apa... Sungguh! " Bantah nya balik. Senyum kaku membingkai bibirnya yang kembali terlihat pucat.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Tau bahwa kali ini memang ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

" Yasudah.." Balas Lucy, " Kuharap kau mau cerita nanti... " Lanjutnya seakan mengerti akan apa yang Juvia pikirkan.

Juvia hanya terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Lucy khawatir padanya. Rasanya tidak perlu saja bila gadis cantik itu repot-repot memikirkan kehidupannya yang bermasalah.

Apalagi mengenai perasaannya.

Sepertinya hal itu benar-benar tidak perlu.

" Ya..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

" Ohayou~" sapa Juvia ramah begitu pemilik rumah berpintu putih di depannya muncul.

Seorang wanita paruh baya _yang terlihat begitu ramah_ berdiri sambil tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

" Merry christmas.." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat sekotak cake apel yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

" Ohayou Juvia-chan... Ayo masuk... " Sambut wanita itu hangat. Tangan panjangnya melingkari pundak gadis manis itu. Menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Masuklah... Letakkan saja kuenya di atas meja ruang keluarga... Gajeel, Mira dan Ouji-san sudah ada disana..." Suruh wanita itu ramah, " Aku kedapur dulu."

" Hai... Sumimasen, Oba-san.." Jawabnya patuh dibalas dengan senyuman hangat wanita yang melenggang pergi ke dapur itu.

Langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah ruang keluarga yang kini berisik oleh suara tawa orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

" Sumimasen... " Sapanya begitu ia lihat tiga orang yang ia kenal dekat tengah tertawa.

Mereka semua menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Menatap ke arah Rai yang berdiri sambil mengangkat sekotak kue yang sudah ia persiapkan " Merry Christmas... " sapanya sambil tersenyum.

" Juvia-chan!" Teriak seorang gadis cantik. Gadis itu setengah berlari ke arahnya. Dengan sebuah dorongan pelan gadis itu memeluknya erat " Aku kangen sekali padamu~"

" I-iya... Mira nee sudah pulang dari Paris?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

" Sudah!" Jawab gadis belia itu. Mendorong tubuhnya dengan pelukan yang semakin erat.

" E- Mi-mira-nee... Kuenya nanti rusak..." Sanggah Juvia ditengah pelukan Mira yang terasa begitu erat.

" A!" Sadarnya " Maaf! Aku terlalu senang sih...! Ayo masuk!" Suruh gadis berusia duapuluh tahun itu.

" Iya..." Dengan sopan ia mengikuti gadis itu masuk keruang keluarga.

Senyuman hangat dari Ouji-san dan Gajeel menyambutnya begitu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang terasa sangat empuk itu.

" Konnichiwa, Ouji-san.. Gajeel-kun..." Sapanya ramah.

" Konnichiwa, Juvia-chan.. " Balas lelaki yang ia panggil sebagai paman itu.

" Merry christmas, Juvia..." Sambung Itou sambil tersenyum ceria padanya.

Di sinilah keluarga keduanya berada...

.

.

" Lihat ini..."

Secara perlahan Gajeel meletakkan sebuah map putih di atas meja ruang keluarga.

Saat ini hanya ada ia dan Juvia yang duduk terdiam. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di dapur. Alasan lain adalah karna mereka juga mengerti maksud kedatangan Juvia yang sebenarnya.

" Aku tak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar... Bacalah.."

Dengan ragu tangan pucat Juvia menggapai map putih yang berlabelkan rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya berobat selama ini.

Dengan erangan bosan dalam hatinya, dibukanya map putih itu secara perlahan.

Menunjukkan selembar kertas bertuliskan hal-hal yang sungguh membuatnya muak.

Gerakan matanya terhenti. Menandakan bahwa ia telah selesai membaca isi kertas tersebut.

Sebenarnya tanpa perlu membaca sekalipun ia sudah mengerti isi surat tersebut. Surat laporan yang sama seperti yang dikirimkan padanya setiap satu setengah bulan sekali. Membuatnya merasa begitu muak dengan melihat tulisan didalamnya.

Isi laporan itu selalu sama.

Selalu saja melaporkan kesehatannya yang semakin menurun.

Selalu saja melaporkan penyakitnya yang semakin memburuk.

Sungguh ingin rasanya ia melemparkan apapun hanya untuk membuat keberadaan surat itu lenyap.

" Rambutmu rontok..." Sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibir pria lembut tersebut, " Tubuhmu mengurus... Kepalamu sering terasa sakit... Penglihatanmu be-"

" Sudah!" Potongnya " Juvia sudah tau..." Suaranya melemah " Juvia sudah tau... Gajeel-kun tidak perlu memberitahukannya..."

Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Pria itu menatap gadis muda di depannya lirih. Rasanya begitu miris untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

" Makanya kau harus segera sembuh Juvia..." Suruh pemuda itu dengan sabar.

" Tidak.. Tidak perlu..." Bantah Juvia.

" Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

" Juvia tidak mau sembuh..." Jawab rai kekanak-kanakan

" Kenapa?"

" Ka-kalau dia sembuh... Berarti dia akan kembali sehat... Kalau dia sehat... Berarti dia akan hidup lebih lama lagi... Padahal Juvia sendirian..." Suaranya melemah. Bagai anak kecil yang mengutarakkan kesedihannya tanpa berfikir terlebih dulu. " Kalau dia sendirian... Dia pasti akan kesepian..." Isaknya, " Juvia tidak mau..."

Gajeel kehilangan kata-kata.

Mulutnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Dipandangi sekali lagi gadis itu dengan tatapan lirih.

Entah apa yang akan Levy katakan bila melihat adik kecilnya menderita seperti ini.

Entah apa yang akan Levy lakukan bila melihat gadis kecil itu terisak seperti ini.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya, ia harap wanita yang dicintainya hidup kembali.

Setidaknya untuk menuntun gadis lemah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tangan besarnya mengelus pelan helaian rambut biru milik Juvia. Berharap dapat menggantikan sedikit saja sosok kakak yang selama ini gadis itu rindukan. Sambil tersenyum kecil ia berucap.

" Kau tidak sendirian... Kau tidak kesepian, Juvia..."

"..."

" Aku janji... Kau akan segera sembuh.."

"..."

" Kita akan segera menjalani operasi ini.."

.

.

.

Butiran-butiran heksagonal berputar putar diudara. Bertiup tiup pelan sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan diri mereka di atas tanah yang berselimutkan salju putih. Dahan-dahan pohon tertiup pelan. Daun-daunnya telah hilang dimakan musim. Berharap tumbuh kembali diawal musim semi yang masih akan datang dua bulan lagi.

Angin berhembus kencang masuk kedalam jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar. Menghempaskan diri di wajah dua orang gadis yang kini duduk terdiam dalam kelas.

" Ini malam tahun baru ya?" Tanya Lucy tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dari atas langit. Terhempas dengan lembutnya di atas bumi.

Juvia hanya mengangguk, begitu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang Lucy lontarkan.

" Cepat sekali ya..."

" Ya..."

" Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah..." Lanjut mui.

Juvia mendesah.

" Pindah kota bukan akhir dari segalanya Lu-chan..." Sanggah Juvia cepat.

" Aku tau.. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa begitu khawatir..." Jawabnya kemudian. Dialihkan pandangannya. Menatap Juvia yang terlihat bingung.

" Aku khawatir sekali..."

" Ke..napa?" Tanya Juvia ragu.

" Kau... Baik-baik saja 'kan Juvia?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Juvia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Mulutnya tergagu, bingung harus menjawab apa.

" T-tentu saja... Kau ini kenapa sih?" tawa hambar menyertai jawabannya.

" Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan?" Tanya Lucy mencoba meyakinkan.

Juvia kembali terdiam. Dialihkannya pandangannya keluar jendela. Menatap langit senja yang bertaburan salju sore itu.

" Tidak, Lucy..." Jawabnya singkat.

" Kau bohong... Kenapa kau tidak menatapku?" Tanya Lucy semakin curiga.

" Aku tidak bohong..." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Dia tau dia salah.

Dia tau kalau sesungguhnya ia menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Lucy.

Tapi hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan...

" Aku serius..."

.

" Kau akan kemana nanti malam dan tahun baru besok?" Juvia membuka pembicaraan. Memecahkan keheningan yang meyeruak selagi kaki mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong kelas yang sepi.

" Ummm... Nanti malam Natsu mengajakku keluar melihat kembang api di Tokyo skytree..." Jawab Lucy pelan. Rona merah muncul seiringan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk.

" Ahahaha..." Juvia tertawa. Diliriknya Lucy yang wajahnya kian memerah.

" Hey! " Bentak Lucy, " Apa yang lucu?"

" Ekspresi Lu-chan.. " Jawabnya innoncent " Nnnh~ lalu?" Lanjutnya mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Lucy tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ditatapnya Juvia yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran.

" Aku ada _gathering_ dengan teman agensi.. Salah seorang senior baru kembali dari luar negri.." Lanjutnya. " Kalau Juvia-chan?" Tanyanya balik.

" Entahlah..." Ia menghembuskan nafas " mungkin hanya berdiam dirumah..."

Jeda keheningan seketika menyeruak diantara mereka berdua.

" Hey... " Panggil Lucy kemudian, " Kudengar tahun baru nanti ada pameran di Ueno park..." Mui memberitahu.

" Pameran apa?"

" Pameran rumah kaca!" Jawab Lucy semangat " Kau suka 'kan? Aku yakin acara disana juga akan menarik..."

" Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak kalah tertarik, " pukul berapa acara dimulai?"

" Sekitar pukul delapan pagi... Kau sudah bisa datang ke sana." Lucy tersenyum manis. Matanya menyipit seiringan dengan bibirnya yang tertarik keatas.

" Aku ingin datang..." Gumam Juvia kemudian. Matanya kembali menatap jalan lorong yang ada di depan mereka.

" Kalau begitu datanglah... Kau bisa.. Kau bisa ajak Gray!"

Deg.

" Kudengar dia juga suka pameran sejenis itu..."

Juvia masih terdiam.

Tak berniat untuk segera membalas ucapan Lucy. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tau.

Tentu saja ia ingin mengajak Gray untuk melihat pameran itu.

Mungkin pemuda itu juga takkan menolak.

Tapi bila dilihat dari keadaan mereka sekarang ini... Untuk bertatap muka saja sepertinya tidak mungkin...

" -gaimana, Juvia?" Tanya Lucy. Tetapi gadis berambut biru disebelahnya tetap tak menggubris.

Ia mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya gadis itu termenung saat topik pembicaraan mereka mengarah pada Gray. Tidak... Tidak biasanya kecuali beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Lucy mengangkat tangan kanannya. Menggerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Berharap mendapatkan perhatian dari sahabatnya.

" Juvia!" Panggilnya cukup keras.

Gadis itu terkejut. Menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu seakan ia baru kembali entah darimana. Akhirnya senyum kaku muncul dari kedua sudut bibir gadis itu, memastikan bahwa hal sedang baik-baik saja. Tapi Lucy tak sebodoh itu untuk percaya.

" Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

" De-dengar kok... I-iya aku tau kalau Gray-sama juga suka datang ke pameran seperti itu..." Jawabnya cepat. Mencoba menghindari rasa curiga yang kini berkilat-kilat di mata Lucy.

Tuh kan..

Dia tenggelam di dunianya sendiri..

" Kau tidak mendengarkanku..." Bibir Lucy menekuk. Menunjukkan kekecewaan yang kini dirasakannya " Kau memikirkan apa sih?" Tanyanya penasaran.

" Memikirkan tentang pameran.." Jawabnya cepat.

" Bohong... Belakangan kau sering melamun.. Kau.." Ucapan Lucy terhenti. diliriknya Juvia yang kini terdiam sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Menandakan kegugupan yang gadis itu rasakan " Kau ada masalah dengan Gray?" Tanyanya ragu.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah yang sepi. Dengan saling memandang satu sama lain, Juvia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan yang kian menyeruak keluar dari dalam hatinya.

" M-masalah apa?" Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum palsu.

" Entahlah... Makanya kutanya kau punya masalah dengan Gray?" Jelas Mui kesal. Ia benci kalau sahabatnya itu menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh tanpa sebab. Sungguh... Ia hanya khawatir kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu.

" Ti-tidak kok... Tidak sama sekali..." Sanggahnya.

Bohong.

Jelas-jelas ia punya masalah besar dengan pemuda tampan itu.

" Lalu kenapa? Kulihat belakangan kalian juga 'tak pernah bicara..." Lanjut Lucy lagi. Menekankan kata tak pernah yang memang menggambarkan kenyataan antara sahabat dan temannya itu.

" Itu hanya perasaanmu saja..." Juvia tertawa hambar. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas soal masalah ini dengan Lucy. Benar-benar tidak ingin apalagi karna gadis itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas pelan. Hal yang paling dibenci dengan Juvia adalah ketertutupannya. Bahkan atas segala keterbukaan yang ia berikan pada Juvia. Apa gadis itu tak percaya padanya?

" Kau janji akan menceritakannya padaku.." Lanjut Lucy kemudian. Memandang Juvia dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya pengabaian dari sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi melamun.

" Juvia!" Habis sudah kesabarannya.

" A-apa? Kau kenapa sih Lucy?" Tanya Juvia lagi. Benar-benar tak fokus dengan topik pembicaraan antara mereka berdua saat ini.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kau ini kenapa?!" Tanyanya hampir berteriak. Bersyukur sore itu jalan terlihat sepi. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin berdiam diri lebih lama disekolah saat beberapa jam lagi malam tahun baru akan tiba?

Yah, kecuali mereka berdua.

" Aku baik-baik saja-"

" Bohong!" Potong Lucy cepat " Kau itu tidak pintar berbohong, bodoh!"

" Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya Juvia yang juga mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

" Ceritakan masalahmu! Kau sudah janji akan menceritakannya! Saat malam natal kemarin kalian berdua terlihat aneh! Aku yakin juga ada yang salah!" Bentak Juvia. Mencoba memaksa sahabatnya untuk membuka mulut.

Setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk membantu gadis itu.

" Kenapa sih kau cerewet sekali! Aku pasti akan cerita jika aku memang ingin menceritakannya..." Tolak Juvia setengah berteriak.

" Aku ini khawatir! Benar-benar khawatir padamu! Belakangan kau berubah! Baik fisik maupun tingkahmu! Kupikir kau sakit.. Tapi.. Aku baru sadar dan yakin kalau bukan hanya sakit.. Sebenarnya..." Perkataanya terhenti. Berusaha menyusun kata-kata sebaik mungkin agar tidak menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu. " -Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kalau kau sakit cerita padaku. Kalau kau ada masalah cerita padaku, Juvia. Aku benar-benar khawatir... Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa.." Lanjutnya lirih. Ditatapnya dengan serius sahabatnya yang kini berkaca-kaca.

" Aku tidak ingin kau sedih..."

Angin musim dingin diakhir bulan desember berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan helaian rambut halus dari kedua gadis remaja itu. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Lucy terus menatap sahabatnya yang kini hanya diam dan melihat objek di jalan yang gadis itu pijak.

Masih. Ia masih belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

" Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuat gadis bermata sapphire itu mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya tak percaya.

" Te-tentu saja aku percaya pada Lucy!" sanggah gadis itu.

" Lalu?" Tanyanya datar

" A-aku... Aku pasti akan cerita. Aku janji..." Gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ragu menatap Lucy yang melihatnya dengan intens.

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia baru sadar kalau ia begitu emosional. Harusnya ia juga tau kalau ia salah jika memaksa Juvia untuk menceitakannya. Apalagi dia belum tau apakah ia akan jadi pendengar yang baik seperti yang Juvia sering lakukan saat mendengar ceritanya.

Sekali lagi. Mui menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Maaf,ya..." Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali menarik perhatian gadis manis di depannya. " Maaf terlalu memojokkanmu. Aku.. Aku hanya kelewat khawatir..." Jujurnya.

Juvia membingkai senyum tipis. Menatap lirih kearah sahabatnya yang kini menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Ya.. Maaf sudah membentak Lu-chan. Aku juga salah..." Balasnya.

" Kalau begitu... Kita lupakan kejadian ini. Tapi kau tetap janji untuk menceritakan padaku, 'kan? " Senyum Lucy semakin lebar.

" Ya.. Aku janji. Aku.. Pecaya pada Lucy..."

.

.

.

Helaian rambut biru terangkat seiringan dengan angin lembut yang berhembus. Seorang gadis manis membiarkan kaki jejangnya yang terselimut stocking abu-abu melangkah. Sepatu kulit bewarna coklatnya menginjak butir-butir salju yang membentang di sepanjang jalan.

Nafasnya mengepulkan uap-uap dingin dari mulutnya. Permata sapphirenya menatap jalan-jalan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki di awal tahun ini.

Sudah hampir 15 menit ia berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan. Tujuan utamanya hanya satu; Ueno park. Dengan senyum kecil disudut bibirnya yang terlihat pucat, ia mempercepat langkahnya begitu taman yang ia tuju telah berdiri di depan mata.

Dengan perasaan tidak sabar dan bertanya-tanya, kakinya mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam taman yang penuh oleh pengunjung. Stand-stand pedagang kaki lima berjejer di sekitar pintu masuk. Para penjual berdiri mencoba menawarkan barang-barang yang mereka jual.

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari bangunan transparan yang di dalamnya berisi oleh ribuan tanaman hias, baik berbunga maupun tidak. Karna menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari Lucy, bangunan kaca itu akan di buka pukul sembilan pagi. Dan sekarang jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tigapuluh menit.

" Ahh~" gumamnya pelan begitu pemata birunya melihat bangunan kaca yang mulai ramai oleh pengunjung. Dapat ia lihat dari luar para pengunjung yang mengitari rumah kaca yang luasnya kurang lebih setengah hektar itu.

Matanya menatap takjub begitu kaki jenjangnya selesai membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan kaca itu. Berbagai tanaman berjejer rapi diatas rak-rak yang telah tersusun sesuai jenisnya.

Baru kali ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali diadakan pameran tanaman di pertengahan musim dingin, pikirnya. Kakinya terus melangkah masuk semakin dalam. Mencoba mencari tanaman berbunga yang kemungkinan besar ia temukan dalam bangunan ini.

Permatanya berbinar begitu dilihatnya sepetak tanah dengan ukuran kurang lebih 15 meter persegi berada tak jauh di depannya. Bukan, bukan hanya sekedar petak kosong yang berisikan tanah subur. Tapi apa yang tertanam di dalam petak itulah yang membuat dirinya semakin senang.

Segerombolan bunga krisan yang bewarna-warni berjejer rapi, menciptakan gradasi warna yang seakan terlihat seperti pelangi dari kejauhan. Uapan putih berhembus semakin jelas seiringan dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah. Kini dirinya telah berdiri tepat di depan petak berisikan ribuan kelopak bunga krisan itu. Dirinya tersenyum manis.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia datang melihat hal seperti ini.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat bunga krisan yang bermekaran di musim dingin.

Di tempat yang sama ini...

.

Terakhir kali ia datang ke tempat inipun sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu...

Saat pemuda dingin berambut raven menemukannya tengah menangis sendirian di bawah pohon ginko yang telah kehilangan daunnya. Di musim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda itu pun memaksanya untuk mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Awalnya ia kesal, sungguh. Tapi begitu ia melihat kemana pemuda itu membawanya pergi, airmata kembali membanjiri pipinya. Bukan, bukan karna sedih, tapi saat matanya menangkap segerombolan bunga krisan bewarna-warni tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih membekas dengan jelas di pipi pucatnya.

" Teri-" Ucapannya terhenti begitu pemuda itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada disitu selagi ia berlari ke sisi lain bangunan tempat mereka berada.

Matanya menatap penuh pertanyaan. Memandang pemuda empat belas tahun yang kini menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Dengan pelan kembali ia pusatkan perhatiannya pada segerombolan bunga krisan yang ada disampingnya. di dudukkan tubuhnya tepat di depan petak bunga tersebut. Kembali bibirnya tersenyum kecil, di petiknya setangkai bunga krisan bewarna putih yang ada di depannya.

" Hei.." Panggilan lembut itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut raven itu telah kembali dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Senyum kecil juga menghiasi bibir pemuda itu.

" Terimakasih.." Katanya pelan. Namun pemuda itu cukup jeli untuk mendengar suaranya. Pemuda itu mentapanya lembut. Menyiratkan sebuah kepedulian yang amat sangat terhadap gadis yang sudah ia kenal sejak hampir enam tahun lamanya.

" Sudah menangisnya?" Canda pemuda itu kemudian. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia malah melihat semburat merah yang mucul dari kedua pipi gadis pucat yang duduk di sebelahnya. " Ahahah... Baguslah.." Ucapnya kemudian.

" Ini..."

Gadis itu menengok, menatap matanya namun tetap tak mengerti atas apa yang akan pemuda itu berikan. Namun sesaat setelah ia melihat sekelopak bunga camellia putih yang pemuda itu selipkan diantara helaian rambut dan telinganya, ia baru mengerti.

Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya kini terlihat semakin memerah. Bahkan kau bisa bandingkan dengan kepiting rebus yang biasa ia temukan di kedai-kedai seafood sekitar shibuya.

" Begini baru cocok.." Lanjut pemuda itu " tesenyumlah.. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum.." Dan pemuda itupun tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang masa lalu yang menghampirinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Masa lalu adalah hal yang paling sulit di pisahkan dengan waktu.

Sesaat matanya menyusuri tiap-tiap sudut bangunan yang terlihat sepi oleh pengunjung. Hingga Ia melihat sebuah objek tanaman berbunga putih, merah dan pink yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bunga camellia..

Bunga yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia datang ketempat ini..

Tanpa menengok kesekeliling lagi, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sudut tempat dimana tanaman itu berada.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang lain yang sedari tadi melihatnya berlari-lari. Ia tak peduli. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghampiri sudut bangunan itu. Ya... Ia ingin segera sampai kesana. Dan entah kenapa rasanya berpuluh-puluh meter lebih jauh dari jarak yang seharusnya ia tempuh.

Nafasnya terengah. Tidak seharusnya ia berlari sejak tadi. Gajeel saja sudah melarangnya untuk membuang-buang tenaga agar ia tidak kelelahan. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur rindu oleh bunga itu-

Bruk.

Tubuhnya terjatuh.

Sepertinya ia habis menabrak sesuatu tadi. Sesuatu yang dingin namun kokoh. Tapi cukup lembut juga. Mungkin tiang listrik?

Ia gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin mendadak ada tiang listrik di hadapannya kan?

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama. Dibangkitkan tubuhnya yang telah terjatuh diatas tanah. Dengan masih memfokuskan pandangan dengan roknya yang kemungkinan besar kotor oleh butir-butir pasir, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali belum mengucapkan kata maaf atau apa kepada orang yang telah ia tabrak.

" Maaf-" Perkataannya terhenti begitu ditatapnya sepasang permata dark blue yang juga terkejut melihatnya. " Maaf..." Ulangnya tanpa sadar.

Pemuda di depannya berdehem. Kecanggungan seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sungguh ia tak berharap sedikitpun untuk bertemu pemuda itu ditempat ini. Apalagi dengan cara bertabrakan seperti yang barusan terjadi.

Pikiran-pikiran negatifpun mulai muncul di otaknya. Mulai dari pemuda itu yang mungkin akan meneriakinya ' bodoh' atau ' tak punya mata'... Mungkin saja pemuda itu akan memukulnya karna kecerobohannya.. Atau mungkin- mungkin-..

" Ya.." Suara dingin itu akhirnya meyeruak masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Menghetikannya dari pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang ternyata tak muncul dalam realita.

Diliriknya pemuda itu yang kini melihat kearah lain, sama sepertinya yang masih saja tak berani menatap wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Dengan bergeleng pelan, ia kembali mengumpulkan suara-suaranya yang seakan tertahan di tenggorokkan.

" Permisi-" kata mereka bersamaan.

Membuat mereka semakin salah tingkah apalagi begitu kaki mereka sama-sama melangkah di tujuan yang sama.

Ia meneguk ludahnya. Bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan selanjutnya. Disisi lain, disaat kakinya sibuk melangkah 'berdampingan' dengan pemuda yang ia kenal dengan baik itu, perutnya serasa tergelitik, membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan suara tawa.

Sepertinya Tuhan tengah mengujinya.

" Humph-" seketika ia ingin merutuki diri sendiri yang tak dapat menahan tawanya. Dengan perasaan takut di liriknya pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya.

Bingo!

Dan pemuda itupun kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Sesaat kemudian, tawa mereka berdua akhirnya pecah memenuhi bangunan kaca tersebut.

.

" Ternyata bunganya sudah mekar..." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven. Sedangkan gadis disebelahnya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tepat di depan mereka sekumpulan bunga camellia tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Perpaduan antara merah, putih dan pink menari-nari pelan tertiup hembusan angin yang masuk melalui ventilasi.

" Aku takkan bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini..." Pemuda itu melanjutkan. Seketika tatapannya berubah serius. " Aku bahkan tak berharap bertemu denganmu disini... "

" Aku juga." Balas gadis itu cepat. " Aku sungguh tak berharap... Tapi sesuatu selalu terjadi di luar dugaan 'kan?" Lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tak ada jawaban.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara dari pengunjung lain dan hembusan angin yang bertiup melalui ventilasi yang terletak tepat diatas mereka berdiri.

Pemuda itu bergerak, kini seluruh tubuhnya sempurna menatap gadis mungil yang tadi berada di sebelahnya.

" Kau masih menyukai ku?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi.

Ia tersentak. Sungguh. Sebegitu mudahnya kah lelaki itu menanyakan perasaan suka nya?

Tapi, ia tetap harus menjawab.

" Ya.." Jujurnya. Matanya tetap menatap lurus pada objek di depannya. Bukannya takut melihat lelaki itu, hanya saja ia terlalu muak untuk menerima ekspresi meremehkan yang pemuda itu biasa berikan.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Kemudian pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans nya. Menggerakkan tangan putihnya kesebuah kelopak bunga camellia bewarna putih.

Ia mengikuti gerak tangan pemuda itu, tau akan apa yang ingin pemuda itu lakukan. Dengan cepat ditahannya pergelangan tangan milik pemuda raven itu.

" Jangan..." Tahannya seketika. Dengan paksa ia menurunkan kembali tangan pemuda itu dan terus menggenggamnya.

" Jangan petik bunga itu..."

" Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu datar.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba mengatur emosi yang bercampur-aduk dalam hatinya. Seharusnya ia benar-benar tak bertemu pemuda itu sekarang.

Ia kembali membuka kelopak mata pucatnya.

" Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta untuk ketiga kalinya..."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. Ragu akan apa yang ia ucapkan.

" Di tempat yang sama..."

Bibir ranumnya terbuka. Hendak menyelak perkataan gadis itu. Namun tak ada sedikitpun kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

" Dan karna hal yang sama..."

Dirasakannya genggaman tangan gadis itu yang kian mengerat. Permata samudranya kembali menangkap gerakan tangan gadis itu yang mengarah pada sekelopak bunga camelia merah yang berada di dekat mereka.

Tek.

Gadis itu kembali menggerakkan tangan pucatnya yang kini menggenggam sekelopak bunga. Mengarahkannya menuju tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi gadis itu genggam.

Tangan pucat gadis itu membuka kepalan tangannya, menaruh kelopak bunga bewarna merah yang barusan ia petik diatasnya.

" Bahkan dua kelopak yang lalu pun masih belum bisa layu ...di dalam sini." Tangannya bergerak, mendarat tepat diatas dadanya." Apa kau tetap tega menaruh bunga itu untuk ketiga kalinya? Bisa-bisa hatiku hangus terbakar karna mereka.."

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan di sekitar Shibuya yang begitu ramai oleh lautan manusia. Kedua gadis cantik itu tersenyum satu sama lain. Pakaian dan paras mereka yang menawan sanggup menarik perhatian banyak pejalan kaki yang melintas melewati mereka berdua.

Bahkan dengan sekali lihatpun orang-orang dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka berdua adalah seorang model.

Salah satu gadis berambut blonde kecoklatan tertawa riang, disebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis yang terlihat dua tahun lebih tua darinya juga ikut tertawa. Sungguh bidadari yang turun dari langit.

" Aku senang sekali akhirnya Mira-chan pulang dari Paris dan kembali ke agensi.." Ucap gadis bemata coklat. Bibir merahnya yang berlapis lipgloss terus membingkai sebuah senyuman.

" Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu puluhan kali Lucy..." Gadis yang ia panggil menghela nafas.

" Lucy ... Habis aku senang sekali sih.. Kita 'kan sudah hampir dua tahun tidak bertemu.." Balasnya senang. Pandangan nya kembali ia alihkan pada jalan yang ada di depan mereka. " Oh iya... Setelah lulus nanti aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Kyoto.." Lanjutnya pelan.

" Benarkah?" Gadis bermata hitam disebelahnya mengerjapkan mata, " Bagus dong!"

" Iya... Tapi nanti kita jadi jarang ketemu..." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Mira kembali menghela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum. Tangan putih gadis itu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

" Pindah kota bukan akhir dari segalanya, Lucy..."

Eh?

Sepertinya kalimat tadi familiar...

" Ahaha.. Perkataan Mira persis sekali dengan yang sahabatku ucapkan.." Ucapnya begitu mengingat Juvia yang beberapa waktu lalu juga mengucapkan hal yang sama untuknya.

" Benarkah? Siapa?"

" Itu-.."

Drrrrrttt~Drrrrttt~

Sebuah ponsel berdering dari dalam tas kulit bewarna coklat yang sedari tadi Mira bawa.

" Sebentar ya..." Suruh gadis itu selagi tangannya sibuk menekan tombol hijau yang ada di ponselnya. "_ Moshi-moshi... Nii-san_? Ada apa?"

Lucy memandang gadis 20 tahunan itu sebentar. Kemudian matanya kembali beralih ke jalan yang ramai oleh lalu-lalang pejalan kaki. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teralih mengingat Juvia yang hari ini datang ke festival tanaman hias di Ueno park. Gadis itu tertawa pelan, kemarin ia sempat menghubungi Gray untuk datang ke festival favoritnya dengan berharap agar pemuda itu bertemu dengan Juvia disana. Mungkin ia hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya, semoga mereka bertemu.

" Maaf ya..." Lamunanya terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara gadis bermata onyx di sebelahnya.

" Tidak apa..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum " dari Gajeel-san ya?" Tanyanya basa-basi. Di liriknya ponsel gadis itu yang memasang sebuah wallpaper keluarga gadis itu.

Tapi bukan keluarga gadis itu yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum di perayaan natal yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi sebuah sosok familiar yang telah ia kenal selama betahun-tahun itulah yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Mira-chan.." Pangginya kemudian " boleh aku lihat wallpaper ponselmu sebentar?" Tanyanya ragu.

" Tentu saja.." Jawab gadis itu selagi tangannya memberikan sebuah ponsel bewarna eboni kepada dirinya. " Foto itu ku ambil saat perayaan natal kemarin.."

Lucy tidak menjawab. Matanya sibuk memeperhatikan seorang gadis berambut biru yang ikut duduk di antara mereka. Tersenyum bersama yang lainnya. Setau Luci, Mira _gadis itu_ tidak punya anggota keluarga lain selain kakak lelaki dan kedua orang tuanya. Lagi pula, kenapa gadis yang ia kenal baik itu ada di dalam foto ini?

" Mira-chan kenal gadis ini?" Tanyanya tanpa berfikir panjang. Mira menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan.

" Aku sudah kenal lama dengannya... Dia adik dari Levy-nee, kekasih Nii-san... Yah.. Setidaknya begitu aku menyebut wanita baik itu sebelum kecelakaan pesawat merenggut nyawanya..." Mira mulai bercerita.

Apa?

" Ce-ceritakan padaku Mira-chan.." Ucapnya pelan. Tapi Mira dapat dengan jelas mendengar suaranya. Dengan senyum kecil, Mira kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Lev adalah kekasih dari Gajeel-nii... Sejak mereka masih di bangku SMP, sekitar sembilan tahun yang lalu.. Aku sangat menyukainya, dia benar-benar orang yang baik dan ramah.. Dia juga pintar. Kami sering berkunjung satu-sama lain. Keluarga kami pun sangat dekat.." Mira berhenti sejenak. Senyumannya seketika pudar.

" Tapi... Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia hendak melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika.." Mira kembali menarik nafas berat. Matanya mulai terlihat berkilat oleh air mata. Sepetinya sungguh berat menceritakan kejadian menyedihkan tiga tahun lalu.

" Ke- kenapa?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Lucy sudah tau kemana jalan cerita ini menuju. Demi Tuhan! Ia kenal dengan wanita bernama Levy itu. Ia juga tau bahwa Levy adalah gadis baik seperti yang Mira ceritakan. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia tau bahwa kekasih Levy adalah kakak Mira yang sejak 4 tahun lalu ia kenal.

Sebegitu sempit-nya 'kah dunia?

" Pesawat yang ia tumpangi kecelakaan.. Ia sempat di bawa ke rumah sakit, tapi... Sehari setelah koma.. Tuhan mengambilnya." Dan tepat setelah kalimat terakhir yang Mira ucapkan, gadis itu meneteskan airmata.

" Nii-san merasa begitu bersalah. Ia mengurung diri selama berhari-hari di dalam kamar, tanpa makan tanpa minum. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau gadis yang begitu ia cintai sudah tidak ada lagi. Sudah tidak bisa ia temui lagi. Sudah tidak bisa ia dengar suaranya lagi..."

Lucy menatapnya prihatin. Kenapa setelah sekian lama ia baru tahu akan segalanya?

" Kemudian aku mengajak Nii-san berbicara. Memberitahunya bahwa bukan dengan hal seperti itu semuanya akan membaik. Bukan... Lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada Levy-nee sesaat sebelum kematiannya... Ia harus menjaga adiknya yang sakit..."

" Sakit?" Tanya Lucy ragu.

" Adik Levy divonis menderita kanker otak glioma tiga tahun yang lalu.." Jawab Mira kemudian.

Kanker otak?

" Ya.." Jawab Mira lagi. Tanpa ia sadari pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya terucap begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya.

" Ka-kau bercanda kan Mira-chan?" Tanyanya ragu.

" Hey, aku tak suka bercanda mengenai hal itu. Kau tau kan?" Mira tertawa pelan. Gadis itu menatapnya penuh pertanyaan " Kenapa?"

" Adik Levy... Namanya Juvia..." Ucapnya perlahan. Mira hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan penuh pertanyaan.

" Dari mana kau ta-"

" Adalah sahabatku.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Aahhhhh~ what Am I doing? Щ(ºДºщ) **

**Sebenernya fic yang udah saya buat sejak kelas 2 ini bertokohkan OC saya :v dimana tokoh asli Mira itu memang bernama Mira :v dan maafkan saya karna telah menjadikan Mira sbg adik kandung gajeel.**

**Nah, Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Salvia.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC, and typo(s)

Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rate: T

.

.

.

Snow Lake

~ Memikirkanmu.

.

.

.

Chapter III

.

.

.

.

Tek..

Tek..

_Kriiiiiiinggggg~!_

Suara dering jam alarm memenuhi sebuah kamar gelap pagi itu. Tirai biru masih menahan cahaya langit untuk masuk melalui kaca jendela. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru pelan angin dan gemerisik jalan diluar.

_Kriiiiinnggg~!_

Suara keras itu terus berbunyi. Seakan berteriak agar penghuni kamar bersurai hitam yang masih menggeliat di kasurnya segera bangun.

_Krrrriiiinggg~!_

" Ukh-" Erang gadis itu akhirnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sepasang permata sapphire yang berkilat. " Engghh-" Erang gadis itu lagi.

_Krriiiinnggg~!_

Tangan pucatnya bergerak pelan memegang kepalanya. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa, seakan-akan sebongkah batu raksasa tengah menindihnya saat ini.

" Nggg~.." erangan terus keluar selagi dirasakannya perutnya bergejolak, sepeti di kocok hingga membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah.

_Krriiingggg~!_

Ia merutuki jam alarm yang terus berbunyi. Seakan tak mau mengerti keadaannya saat ini. Dengan kepala yang serasa berputar, dengan perlahan di bangkitkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggapai sebuah jam alarm bewarna biru yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

_Krrriiii-_

Klik.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Akhirnya suara yang memekikkan telinga itu lenyap. Membawanya kembali dalam kesunyian. Namun, ketenangannya terganggu sesaat ketika sakit kepala yang luar biasa kembali menyerangnya. Perutnya pun juga serasa siap untuk memuntahkan semua yang ia makan kemarin.

Dengan lunglai, ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

" Ueekk.." Erangnya begitu makanan-makanan dalam perutnya berhasil keluar. " Ueekk.. Unghh~"

Keringat dingin muncul dari kedua pelipisnya. Mengalir pelan melalui wajah pucatnya. Dengan pelahan disenderkan tubuhnya di depan tembok kamar mandi berkeramik coklat. Dengan nafas terengah ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit yang masih dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Haah.." Nafasnya serasa tercekat. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali normal walau rasanya begitu berat.

Di sentuhnya kedua pipinya, merasakan permukaan kulit wajahnya yang serasa begitu dingin, padahal di sisi lain keringat terus bercucuran dari kedua pelipisnya. Diliriknya jam kamar yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dengan cepat disambarnya handuk biru yang tergantung di kamar mandi. Dengan mengabaikan sedikit rasa sakit yang masih tersisa, ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan bersiap menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Ia melangkah pelan melewati jalan yang ramai pagi itu. Merapatkan mantel birunya, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih di tengah tiupan angin musim dingin yang semakin kencang.

" Eh-... _Ohayou_ Juvia..." Suara familiar seorang pemuda menyapanya dari belakang. Diputar tubuhnya hingga kini ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah muda tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Natsu-kun.." Gumamnya, " _Ohayou_... Mana Lucy?" Tanyanya begitu ia tak melihat sesosok gadis yang biasanya datang bersama pemuda itu.

" Ia berangkat duluan. Katanya ada keperluan di sekolah... " Natsu tersenyum sambil menyamakan langkah mereka berdua, " Ayo!"

Juvia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Berjalan beriringan dengan Natsu. Cukup canggung memang, apalagi ia memang jarang mengisi waktu berdua dan berbicara dengan pemuda itu kecuali saat mereka berada di kelas yang sama.

" Kalau boleh tau, Lucy ada urusan apa?" Tannyanya kemudian. Natsu masih terdiam, melirik teman perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Entahlah..." Jawab Natsu kemudian. Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan yang ada di depan " Mungkin masalah universitas.." Lanjutnya.

" Kudengar dari Lucy, kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Osaka.."

" Ya..." Natsu tersenyum kecil, " Dan dia akan ke Kyoto..."

" Jangan khawatir..." Ucap Juvia pelan, " Lucy sudah janji akan terus menghubungimu... Kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja..."

Langkah Natsu terhenti, membuat Juvia bertanya dan melihat kearah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap menatapnya sambil berpikir.

Juvia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tau apa yang pemuda itu khawatirkan. Dengan pelan kembali di buka kedua bibirnya dan berucap.

" Dia sayang padamu. Dia takkan berbuat macam-macam di luar sana. Sekarang tinggal dirimu yang harus percaya padanya... Dan mempercayai dirimu sendiri yang percaya pada Lucy..."

Natsu terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan sepenggal kalimat yang barusan Juvia ucapkan. Ia tahu gadis sapphire itu pintar, tapi ia sungguh tak menyangka gadis itu juga dapat membuat perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya beberapa hari ini hilang begitu saja.

Dengan senyum kecil yang terbingkai di bibir pemuda itu, ia kembali menatap temannya.

" Ya... Kau benar, Juvia..." Ucapnya, " terimakasih.."

" Tidak perlu," potong Juvia cepat, " Sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu teman.." Dan Juvia-pun ikut tersenyum.

" Yah.. Ayo cepat, sepertinya sudah ada yang menunggu kita di halte.."

.

Angin berhembus pelan masuk ke dalam halte sepi pagi itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven memejamkan matanya selagi kedua telinganya asyik mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan oleh ponsel birunya. Rambutnya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, seakan-akan telah jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi.

" Yo, Gray..." Suara Natsu menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan malas dibuka kedua kelopak matanya hingga kini dapat ia lihat Natsu tengah berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya, disusul oleh seorang gadis familiar yang kini sibuk membenahi topi putih yang ia gunakan.

" Heh-" ia mencibir pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya dari Natsu yang kini tengah menatap jalan, menunggu bis yang sepertinya datang terlambat.

Gadis tadi kini telah duduk tak jauh di sampingnya, membuka buku bersampul coklat dan mulai membacanya. Selagi gadis itu membaca, permata dark bluenya sibuk menatap dengan intens, mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu yang terlihat risih. Sepertinya gadis itu menyadari tatapan intens darinya.

Ia alihkan kembali pandangannya pada Natsu yang kini duduk sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. Sebenarnya ia sempat bertanya bagaimana gadis itu bisa datang bersama Natsu, sedangkan di sisi lain Juvia tidak ada bersama mereka.

Berbagai pemikiran mulai mucul dalam benaknya. Di sertai dengan rasa panas yang seketika menyerang perutnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dieratkan kedua kepalan tangannya, begitu ia melihat kedua insan itu kembali berbicara satu sama lain.

"- Aku juga berpikir begitu.. Kau benar-benar pintar, Juvia!" Ucap Natsu diiringi dengan senyuman di kedua bibirnya

" Ahahah.." Juvia hanya tertawa pelan, kembali ia alihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

" Em.. Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

" Hah? Ti-tidak kok.."

" Tapi kau kelihatan pucat.."

" Ti-tidak sungguh.."

" Kalau sakit bilang saja ya.." Natsu kembali tersenyum, " Kau tidak ingin membuat Lucy dan aku khawatir 'kan?"

" Ya.." Jawab Juvia disertai dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

Suara Natsu terngiang di benaknya, membuatnya semakin ingin melemparkan rasa kesal yang entah datang dari mana dan karna apa.

Dengan cepat dilirik kembali gadis yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah berusaha menghindari tatapan sinis darinya.

" Tidak kusangka kau begitu murahan..." Katanya tanpa berpikir panjang. Menarik perhatian dua orang lain yang berada di dekatnya.

" Kau bicara pada siapa Gray?" Tanya Natsu bingung.

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam. Natsu masih melemparkan tatapan bingung selagi dua remaja lainnya masih sibuk untuk mengatur emosi.

Juvia menggenggam bukunya erat. Ia tau jelas siapa orang yang Gray maksudkan tadi. Demi Tuhan! Hanya ada mereka bertiga disana. Dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk ia berusaha keras menahan rasa sesak yang menyerang dadanya, rasanya begitu sakit, begitu panas.

" Kau berusaha mendekati Natsu... Kau ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka 'eh?" Lanjut Gray dengan senyum meremehkan di kedua bibirnya. Dilepasnya kedua earphone biru yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. " Benar 'kan?"

Natsu hanya terdiam, otaknya kini dapat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Permata onyx pemuda itu kini bergerak kearah Juvia yang gemetaran, terlihat jelas gadis itu tengah menahan tangis.

" Dasar tak punya pendirian-"

" Gray sudah!" Potong Natsu cepat. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat keadaan kian memburuk.

" Kau pikir dengan mendekati Natsu, Lucy akan berpikir yang macam-macam hingga hubungan mereka rusak?" Lanjut Gray menghiraukan panggilan Natsu yang sedari tadi memintanya berhenti.

" Gray! Hey!"

" Ternyata kau tipe orang yang suka menusuk dari-"

" Gra-"

Praak!

Dan sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklatpun terlempar kearah Gray yang kini menutupi wajah dengan lengan kirinya.

Kini kedua pemuda itu menatap kearah gadis yang barusan melemparkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat itu dengan terkejut.

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

Deg.

Sekelebat perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyerusuk masuk kedalam dada Gray begitu ditatapnya gadis sapphire yang kini terlihat gemetar. Wajah pucat gadis itu memerah, bibirnya ikut bergetar seakan-akan ingin berucap sesuatu. Tangan gadis itu mengepal erat hingga warna-warna kemerahan terlihat jelas di telapak tangan pucatnya.

" Juvia..." Natsu memanggil gadis itu pelan, namun bingung harus berucap apa.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya terus bergetar menahan amarah yang seakan akan membuat sesak hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dengan perlahan ditatapny Gray yang kini terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Permata Biru tua pemuda itu menatap ragu penuh penyesalan, yah.. Mungkin begitu.

" Kau.. Tidak mengerti.." Gadis itu berucap pelan. Diangkat kepalanya secara perlahan.

" Kau tidak berhak.." Geramnya

" ..."

" Kau tidak berhak mengataiku seperti itu!"

Dan kini dapat Gray lihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi gadis pucat itu.

" Kalau tidak mengerti- Kau tidak berhak berpikiran seperti itu terhadapku!" Gadis itu kembali berteriak. Tak peduli akan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya yang memerah karna amarah. Tidak peduli dengan Natsu yang menatap mereka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tidak peduli, karna yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk hingga kerongga hatinya.

" Bilang saja kalau kau membenciku!"

Gadis itupun melangkah pergi keluar dari halte tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Meninggalkan Natsu yang terlihat geram pada teman lelakinya.

Meninggalkan Gray yang terlihat shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

_Kenapa dadanya ikut terasa sakit?_

.

.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Natsu memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Gray. Pemuda itu menatap lirih kearah sahabatnya yang kini terdiam menatap jalan di luar bis yang mereka naiki.

Ditatapnya terus pemuda berambut raven itu, menunggu sebuah jawaban yang mungkin akan meluncur keluar, memberikan alasan masuk akal sehingga ia bisa memaklumi hal yang baru saja Gray lakukan. Tapi, pemuda itu tetap terdiam.

" Haaaahh~" hembusnya pasrah.

"..."

" Sepertinnya tetap sulit ya memahamimu, padahal kita sudah berteman sejak lahir.. Haha.." Ia berbicara lagi. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gray yang masih terdiam. " Apa sebegitu sulitnya mempercayaiku?"

"..."

" Padahal aku percaya padamu.."

"..."

" Percaya bahwa kau takkan merebut Lucy dariku.."

Gray tersentak, dengan cepat ditatapnya Natsu yang kini masih terdiam menatap jalan yang ada di depan mereka. Pemuda itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, membuatnya semakin penasaran akan apa yang barusan Natsu ucapkan.

" A-apa?" Tanyanya ragu.

" Heh-" Natsu berseringai kecil, " Kau pikir aku tak tau soal itu?" Kini pemuda itu kembali menatapnya.

" Soal apa?"

" Soal dirimu yang tertarik pada Lucy.." Jawab Natsu tegas, " Aku tau siapa dirimu... Jangan kau pikir aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu selama ini, bagaimanapun juga aku teman mu 'kan?"

" Maaf.." Ucapnya pelan.

" Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf-lah pada Juvia..." Lanjut Natsu sambil menggenggam erat sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang tadi sempat Juvia lempar. Menatap lirih pada buku lusuh itu.

Apa reaksi Gray begitu ia membaca selembar surat yang ada di dalam buku ini?

.

.

.

Buk!

Suara tubrukan seketika membuat kelas pagi itu menjadi hening. Para penghuni kelas Biologi dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seorang gadis _dari kelas lain_ yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Gray hingga membentur tembok.

Amarah terlihat jelas dari mata gadis cantik itu. Dengan tangan yang terkepal, dicengkramnya kerah baju Gray sehingga kini pemuda itu mengankat kepala dan menatapnya ragu.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Hah?!" Teriaknya seketika. Membuat seisi kelas dan juga pemuda lain _yang berdiri di belakangnya_ ikut terkejut.

" Luce tenang dulu-"

" Diam kau!" Perkataan pemuda berambut merah muda bernama Natsu ia potong dengan cepat. Kembali ia arahkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang masih terdiam di hadapannya. " Jawab aku!"

Gray masih terdiam. Mata pemuda itu menatap ragu ke arahnya yang masih terus menggenggam kerah Gray dengan erat. Berharap segera mendapat penjelasan atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

" Kau tuli! Gray jawab aku!"

Paaak.

Gray menepis tangan Lucy pelan, membuat gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata. Ia kembali menunduk dan membangkitkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Lucy yang pada kenyataannya tak bisa ia jawab.

Dengan perlahan dilewati Lucy yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

" Mau kemana kau?" Desis Lucy. Jari lentik gadis itu menahan pergelangan tangannya yang kekar, " Jelaskan dulu..."

" Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.." Jawabnya dingin.

" Lalu kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu... Kau pasti punya alasan 'kan?" Paksa Lucy lagi.

" Bukan urusanmu 'kan? Lagipula yang harusnya marah itu bukan kau, tapi dia-"

" Juvia tidak akan sanggup marah padamu Gray!" Potong Lucy cepat. Permata caramel gadis itu berkilat oleh air mata. Dengan tatapan kesal dipandangnya Gray yang masih terdiam tanpa melihatnya. " Kau tidak mengerti.."

" Aku memang tidak mengerti."

" Makanya dengarkan aku!" Bentak Lucy lagi. Membuat murid-murid yang lain ikut terdiam, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya, Gray dan Juvia

" Tidak kah kau memahami perasaannya barang sedikit saja?" Geram Lucy.

" Luce, kita sudah janji tidak membicarakan ini.." Potong Natsu cepat.

" Aku tak peduli.." Balas Lucy cepat.

" Luce..." Panggil Natsu pelan, namun gadis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda raven yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

" Kutanya padamu Gray... Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang bahkan tak pernah peduli akan eksistensimu? Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaanmu selama bertahun-tahun pada seseorang yang bahkan tak ingin tau bagaimana keadaanmu?" Desis Lucy. " Kau tak tau kan rasanya? Bagaimana rasanya saat perkataanmu diabaikan oleh orang yang kau sukai?! Bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kau sukai malah menghindarimu... Berpura-pura tidak tau dan menghindari kenyataan.. Kenyataan bahwa kau menyukainya?" tanya Lucy lirih. Tetes demi tetes airmata mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya, " Kau tak menger-"

" Aku mengerti!" Bantah Gray kemudian. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan pemata biru tuanya. Kedua tangannya ikut terkepal, bergetar perlahan menahan emosi. " Makanya aku seperti ini.." Lanjutnya lirih.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

" Aku-" Perkataanya terhenti. Kembali dipejamkan kedua kelopak matanya " Aku tak peduli.." Lanjutnya singkat.

Dialihkan pandangannya dan dengan langkah cepat ia gerakkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Menyisakan keheningan yang masih menyeruak dalam kelas bercat putih caramel pagi itu.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru tertunduk dibawah pohon sakura yang kelopaknya telah hilang pagi itu. Membiarkan angin berhembus pelan mengangkat helaian rambutnya. Menampakkan wajah pucat miliknya yang masih jelas menyisakan air mata beberapa saat yang lalu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Matanya menatap kearah kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di sekitar rerumputan tempatnya berpijak.

Matanya kembali menyiratkan pandangan kosong. Ia sudah tak peduli bila nantinya sebuah garis merah akan menghiasi kertas absensinya di kelas. Karna yang terpenting baginya saat ini, adalah melupakan hal yang barusan terjadi.

Sehingga ia dapat mengatur ulang dan berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Tapi di dunia ini tak ada momen yang sama 'kan?

Kecuali kau hidup dalam sebuah film yang skenarionya sudah di susun rapi oleh sipenulis.

" Haahh~" ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dengan perlahan diangkat kepalanya dan kini wajah pucatnya tengah menghadap langit yang terlihat begitu gelap. Butir-butir salju berbentuk heksagonal melayang-layang di atmosphere. Seakan begitu fana memantul di permata sapphire nya.

_Harusnya ia tidak membentak pemuda itu._

_Harusnya ia bisa menahan amarahnya saat itu._

_Harusnya ia tak menangis._

_Harusnya.._

_Harusnya.._

_Harusnya dia tak berandai-andai saat ini._

Tes.

Airmata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Rasa sakit kembali menusuk-nusuk, membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Dengan gemetar digigitnya bibir ranum yang memucat itu.

Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi.

" Aaakkkhhhh!"

Ia berteriak. Tak peduli jikalau ada orang lain yang akan berpikir bahwa ia gila.

Karna pada dasarnya ia memang merasa sudah gila.

Baik dirinya, dunia, dan kehidupannya sendiri.

" Akkhhh!" Sambil berteriak, dihempaskan kaki jenjangnya dengan keras diatas aspal. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan atas perbuatan bodoh yang barusan ia lakukan.

Tapi sekali lagi ia tak peduli.

Karna hanya dengan cara ini _ia yakin_ ia akan merasa lebih baik.

Walau sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

" Hhnnnhh~" erangnya tiba-tiba. Dirasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang menegang. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Perutnya kembali terasa mual. Dengan segera ditelusurinya seluruh sudut-sudut taman. Berharap menemukan sebuah wastafel.

Tapi nihil.

_'Sial'_

Cercahnya dalam hati. Penyakitnya bahkan tak pernah bisa ia ajak berkompromi.

Kenapa datang di saat cobaan lain juga sedang menghampirinya?!

Kembali ia meringis kecil. Dengan langkah gontai segera ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

Dengan berharap, setidaknya ia masih sanggup melangkah sampai rumah.

Kalau tidak, mungkin sekali lagi ia harus merepotkan Gajeel dan meminta dokter muda itu menjemputnya.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari hari ini.

.

.

.

" Dia tetap tak mengangkat ponselnya..."

Keluhan keluar untuk kesekian kalinya dari bibir Lucy. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Menahan rasa khawatir yang menggerayangi perasaannya seharian ini.

" Tuh -kan.." Lanjutnya begitu ponsel pink miliknya menyerukan hal yang sama.

" Tenanglah Luce..." Natsu angkat bicara. " Kau terlalu kahwatir. Hanya itu-"

" Tapi bagaimana kalu dia kenapa-napa di jalan?!" Potong Lucy cepat.

" Ia pasti baik-baik saja.."

" Tapi aku khawatir, Natsu!" Bantah Lcuy setengah berteriak. Air mata mulai menggenangi permata caramelnya. " Aku khawatir.." Lanjutnya lirih.

Natsu terdiam. Bingung harus membalas pernyataan yang barusan Lucy ucapkan. Karna pada dasarnya pemuda berambut merah muda itu juga merasa khawatir. Sungguh, bagaimanapun juga ia masih punya rasa peduli pada temannya 'kan?

" Sejujurnya aku juga khawatir.." Ucap Natsu memecah keheningan. Dengan mata yang masih tergenangi cairan bening itu, Lucy mengalihkan pandangan kearah kekasihnya yang duduk sambil menatap rerumputan dibawahnya. " Hari ini dia terlihat begitu pucat..."

" A.. Pa?"

" Saat kutanya apa dia baik-baik saja, ia menjawab tak usah khawatir. Tapi aku tau tak ada yang baik-baik saja... Lalu.."

Perkataan Natsu terhenti. Dengan pandangan sedih ditatapnya Lucy yang masih bersabar menunggu ucapannya.

" Aku menemukan selembar kertas di buku yang tadi pagi ia lempar..."

" ... "

" Disana tertulis kalau.."

" Kalau apa?"

" Kalau Juvia positif terkena Kanker Otak; Gloima... "

.

.

Angin musim dingin bertiup kencang mengiringi butiran salju yang beterbangan siang itu. Selimut alam bewarna putih tergelar luas menutupi setiap sudut jalan. Jejak-jejak kaki membekas seiringan dengan langkah sepasang manusia yang terbalutkan mantel tebal. Mencoba melindungi diri dari suhu dingin yang mencapai minus 0 derajat itu.

Ting Tong...

Suara bel itu bergema diantara atmosphere es yang ada di sekitarnya. Menambah jelas keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kompleks perumahan sederhana itu.

Ting Tong...

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ting Tong...

Kini gadis berambut coklat yang sedari tadi menekan tombol bel terlihat mulai hilang kesabaran.

Ting Tong...

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

" Ck!" Desah gadis itu kesal.

" Sabarlah... " Ucap pemuda di sebelahnya.

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

" Luce! " Gertak pemuda itu kemudian. Ditahannya pergelangan tangan milik gadis yang terus-terusan menekan tombol bel itu dengan tak sabar, " Kubilang sabar..."

" Bagaimana aku bisa sabar?!" Balas gadis itu kesal. " Juvia sudah lima hari tidak masuk sekolah! Aku bahkan tak tau ba-"

Ckrek...

Suara gembok yang terbuka itu menghentikan ucapannya. Dengan cepat kedua insang itu menatap pintu gerbang bewarna eboni yang perlahan-lahan terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik yang berdiri diantara celah gerbang yang ada.

" Ada perlu apa? " Tanya wanita itu dingin.

" Aa.. _Konnichiwa Obaa-san_.." Sapa Lucy ragu. Senyum kecil ia coba bentuk diantara kedua sudut bibirnya.

" Emm..."

" _Sumimasen_, Maaf kami mengganggu.. " Potong Natsu cepat, " Tujuan kami datang kemari untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Juvia.. " Lanjutnya lancar.

Tapi wanita itu hanya terdiam.

Menatap dingin sepasang remaja yang terlihat jelas menantikan jawaban darinya.

" Aku tak tau... " Jawabnya acuh. " Pergilah.. " Lanjut wanita itu. Dengan perlahan ditutupnya kembali pintu kayu bewarna eboni yang terasa lembab oleh udara.

Set.

" Tunggu, _obaa-san!_ " Ucap Lucy cepat. Ditahannya pintu gerbang itu agar tak tertutup, membuat pemiliknya mendelik kesal atas perbuatannya. " _Obaa-san_ pasti tau..." Lanjutnya lirih.

" Apa maksudmua?"

" Kami hanya ingin tau keadaan Juvia. Hanya itu saja _obaa-san_.."

" Sudah kubilang aku tau tau.."

" Tidak, kau tau.."

" Aku tidak tau! "

" Kumohon _Obaa-san_.." Pinta Lucy. Tangannya mencoba menggenggam lengan wanita itu. Menahannya agar tidak pergi dan menutup pintu gerbang itu.

" Kau ini apa apa-an!" Bentak wanita itu.

" _Obaa-san_!"

Paaak.

Wanita itu menepis tangan Lucy yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat lengannya. Permata sapphire wanita itu menyiratkan perasaan kesal yang kini tertuju pada gadis muda yang ada di hadapannya.

" Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya.. " Desis wanita itu, " Aku tak tau. Aku tak peduli dengan keadaannya... Terserah saja, paling-paling gadis jalang itu sedang keluyuran entah kemana... Kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku? " Ucapnya sarkastik.

" Matipun aku tak peduli.."

Brak.

Dan pintu gerbang itupun akhirnya tertutup.

Meninggalkan kedua remaja yang kini kehilangan kata-kata.

Meninggalkan Lucy yang terdiam sambil meneteskan airmata.

Sebenarnya... Juvia dimana?

.

.

.

_Wuuuusshhhh._

Angin berhembus kencang menuju pesisir. Langit sore bewarna abu-abu berhiaskan semburat oranye menjadi latar cakrawala tempat seorang pemuda terdiam. Rambut ravennya melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin. Permata biru tuanya menatap jauh kelaut. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan diantara saku celanannya, bibir pemuda itu bergetar pelan menahan dinginnya udara.

" Haahhh... " Bibirnya mendesah pelan. Kelopak matanya ia pejamkan sejenak, membiarkan angin membawa pergi segala pikiran yang berhari-hari menggerayangi otaknya.

_' Bilang saja kalau kau membenci ku!'_

Lagi-lagi bayangan gadis pucat yang meneriakinya beberapa waktu lalu datang kembali. Berputar-putar di otaknya tanpa lelah.

Ia kesal sungguh.

Tapi disisi lain, ia juga sangat khawatir. Sangat.

Karna saat gadis itu meneriakinya, adalah saat terakhir ia melihat gadis itu.

Yang ia tau sudah hampir seminggu gadis itu tak muncul di kelas, bahkan di sekolah.

Dan ia mulai resah.

_Wuuuusshhhh._

Ombak kembali menggulung menuju pantai, membawa butir-butir pasir putih bersamanya.

Matanya kembali tergerak tanpa arah. Mencari sesuatu yang jelas takkan berada di sana.

Harusnya ia tidak seresah ini. Bahkan hanya demi seorang gadis.

Bukan hanya itu, bahkan ia merasa takut. Sangat takut.

Ia takut gadis itu kenapa-napa.

" Dimana kau?"

.

.

.

"_ Ohayou._.. " Suara berat seorang pria terdengar seiringan dengan pintu bercat putih yang terbuka pelan. Gadis berambut biru _penghuni kamar_ itu dengan segera menengok ke sumber suara.

Kini dilihatnya seorang lelaki berjas putih, yang sejak seminggu lalu rutin mendatanginya.

Di rumah sakit ini.

" Sudah bangun rupanya.. " Pria itu tersenyum, " Juvia-chan? "

" Jangan panggil Juvia dengan sebutan itu. " Desahnya kemudian.

" Hahahahah! " Suara pria itu pecah. Dengan langkah maju, ia mendekati ranjang putih tempat gadis itu berada. " Jangan marah gitu dong. Ini 'kan masih pagi... " Lanjutnya.

" Juvia tidak marah.. " Sanggah gadis itu. Sedetik kemuadian pandangannya kembali ia arahkan pada jendela kaca yang berada tepat di sampignya. Menampakkan butir-butiran salju yang berjatuhan menyelimuti jalan yang ada di luar.

Tahun lalu, ia masih bisa menikmati salju di awal bulan februari itu.

Tahun lalu, ia masih dengan lincahnya berlari menembus salju yang tebal itu.

Tahun lalu, ia masih sanggup berdiri berjam-jam di dalam halte yang dingin itu.

Tapi itu tahun lalu.

Namun sekarang semuanya sudah berlalu.

" Jadi kapan Juvia bisa keluar dari sini? " Ucapnya kemudian.

Tidak ada jawaban.

" Gajeel-kun?"

" Sabarlah, Juvia.." Balas pria disampingnya. " Semuanya butuh waktu-"

" Tapi Juvia sudah lelah bersabar.." Potongnya cepat.

" Dengarkan aku-"

" Juvia selalu mendengarkan Gajeel-kun..." Potongnya lagi.

" Aku tau-"

" Lalu kapan Juvia bisa keluar.." Lanjutnya cepat. Diarahkan pandangannya pada pria yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu " Juvia lelah disini. Juvia ingin keluar... "

" Juvia... " Panggil pria itu lembut. " Dengarkan aku dulu. Kau bahkan baru akan menjalani operasi dua hari lagi... Dan kau masih butuh waktu untuk menjalankan terapi hingga sembuh.. " Jelasnya.

" Berapa lama..?"

" Segera hingga kau sembuh total.." Jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum.

" Kalau Juvia tak sembuh juga... Sampai ia mati?" Tanyanya pelan.

" Tidak akan terjadi. Percayalah.. " Ucap pria itu sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Berharap dapat memberikan keyakinan pada gadis remaja yang ada di depannya. " Sebentar lagi sarapanmu akan tiba... "

Juvia _gadis itu_ hanya terdiam menatap Gajeel yang kini berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Kriet..

" Tenanglah. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan sembuh.. " Ucap pria itu kemudian, " Aku pergi dulu..."

Blam.

.

.

.

**Saya update lagi. Terimakasih pada semua Reviews :**

**Nnatsuki** : _Hahaha, kira-kira apa ya reaksi Gray? Itu rahasi. Kita lihat di beberapa chapter kedepan ya!_

:_ Iya lucy sudah tau^^. Ah iya! Gomen, sekali lagi saya jelaskan sebenarnya fic itu bertokohkan OC saya. Dimana akhirnya saya gunakan tokoh FT sebagai pengganti mereka. Rai itu berperan sbg Juvia. Rui sbg Gray. Mui sbg Lucy dan Shichi sbg Natsu._

**Rizu-tan **:_ Iya, maaf sekali lagi. Saya memang miss typo. Jika ada waktu luang... Akan saya edit lagi. Terimakasih sarannya!_

**Nadia M. Izza **: _Thankyou! Hahaha glad to know finally ure getting interested in FT! U don't know how hard I tried to tell u bout it! Iyanih maaf, saya memang senang menyiksa main chara saya :v_

**Terimakasih banyak! Saat membuat akun ini saya samasekali tidak mengharapkan untuk mendapat review.** Karna yang terpenting bagi saya, saya bisa mempublish cerita saya, tapi ternyata malah lebih dr yang saya harapkan. Hahaha

**Nah, Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!^^**


End file.
